Before We Were Friends (Number 2)
by stacy782
Summary: After arriving at high school Lucas and Riley parted ways from Maya, Farkle, Elliot, Zay and Josh after a huge fight they had and found new friends 'The Popular's '. They had barley spoken to each since their fight but after an arrival of someone from all their lives could their friendship be restored again or will they remain apart?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n Hey everyone so I originally wrote this about 2 years ago a recently read it and saw that it was unfinished and thought I might rewrite it and complete it. Let me know what you think.**_

 **Chapter 1:**

Another year had started, which meant that school would be starting up again, which meant that it had been a little over a year now that Lucas and Riley had split from Maya, Zay, Farkle and Elliot's friendship group and found a new friend with the popular kids. This split was caused by an argument that the friends had which has now ended up in both groups not speaking to one another a whole lot.

It was the first day of school and the two Matthews twins Riley and Elliot were sitting at the dining table with the rest of their family talking about the new school year and their hopes for it as their mother Topanga cooked up her world famous pancakes.

''Hey dad can you pass the juice please'' Elliot asked his father Corey before shoveling another pancake which was drowned in maple syrup into his mouth. ''Elliot slow down and make sure that you actually chew what's in their first before you choke yourself''

Elliot rolled his eyes; he didn't understand how his mother expected him to control himself and his eating when her pancakes were simply the best.

''Mum its fine'' he said with a mouth full half massacred food. ''that's what I have the juice for it helps break it down so I can fit more in'' he smiled proudly

''well at least one of my children enjoys my cooking'' she stated ''on the other hand one of them is painting with strawberry jam and the other is to consumed in her phone to even think about eating'' she said as she looked at her son Auggie then turned to Riley.

''Riles'' Elliot called, she didn't answer ''Riley'' again there was no answer ''Riley!'' he said louder, but her eyes remained glued to her phone screen in front of her.

''Riley come on listen to your brother and put down your phone'' Corey asked

''can't talk right now''

''ahh she speaks'' Corey smiled ''and why might this be the case''

''Duh, I'm texting Missy about what clothes were going to wear for the first day of school'' she stated making Elliot to roll his eyes.

''Why do you even like Missy she's not even nice and neither are any of your friends''

''Elliot can you please not talk about Riley's friends like that does she ever say anything about your friends'' Topanga asked ''I got one word for you mum'' Elliot replied ''Maya''. Riley stopped typing at the sound of her name yet she didn't tear her eyes away from the screen instead she just chose to say nothing.

''Elliot'' Topanga warned

''what it's true she acts like she never did anything but we all know that's shes the one who went off and- ''

''Elliot that's enough!'' Corey yelled ''now go help your brother Auggie wash off his hands from the jam''

''Fine'' she snarled ''but I'm just saying if Riley isn't finished her pancake by the time I come back I'm eating it''

''Auggie! Now!'' Topanga raised her voice pointing to the bathroom.

Riley smiled victoriously as she watched her twin stomp off. ''Hey dad do you like this'' putting her phone in front of his face showing him a photo of a dress ''yeah it's nice'' he said with a smile ''can I get it'' she begged ''Ask your mother'' he answered ''Mum, Mummy, Mum who I love and adore with all of my heart and who I never want to disappoint'' she said before hugging Topanga ''oh yes sweet daughter'' Topanga said back

''Do you like this dress'' putting the phone screen in front of her mother now

''yeah it's nice'' Topanga answered not looking up from the golden brown pancaked which were on the stove top. ''you didn't even look at it'' Riley whined ''Riley I'm cooking'' Topanga stated

''yeah but just really quickly you will really like it I promise''

''fine let's see'' she said looking at the phone screen ''it's a nice color''

''can I get it'' Riley pleaded while bouncing on her tippy toes

''it's a bit short don't you think'' Topanga questioned

''it just looks short in the picture''

''how much is it'' Topanga asked

''its four hundred dollars''

''four hundred dollars'' Corey said nearly chocking on the piece of pancake he was about to swallow ''no way ''

'' but Missy's dad got her a dress that was four hundred dollars when she went to Paris last week''

''Riley that's because Missy is an only child your one of three, we can't go around showing favoritism to one of our kids. How do you think that would make Elliot or Auggie feel'' Corey asked

Riley let out a exaggerated huff ''I Know we'll get rid of Elliot''

''Riley stop talking about your brother like that'' Topanga snapped

''Whatever'' she mouthed as she rolled her eyes, which earnt her a stern look from her father who was sitting across from her.

''Boys if you want some more pancakes I'm making a new batch now'' Topanga called and within a few second Auggie and Elliot were in the kitchen.

''aww their not ready yet, I'm hungry now'' Auggie stated ''here have Riley's'' Elliot said as he grabbed Riley's pancake out from underneath her

''Elliot'' Corey yelled

''you know what Elliot its fine you have your carb filled pancake, its ok I'll have a salad'' Riley mocked

''Salad'' Elliot asked

''yeah obviously, Missy wants our group to have salads''

''since when does Missy control what you eat'' Topanga asked

''and what she does, and the way she acts and what she says to me and my friend'' Elliot added ''Riley don't tell me you're still picking on Elliot and his friends'' Topanga asked however receiving no reply in return

''Listen Riley I don't think it's such a good idea for you to be hanging around with people who cause you to pick on your own brother'' Corey stated

''Brother and friends'' Elliot corrected

''like you don't do it back to us'' Riley flipped her hair looking at Elliot

''we don't come finding you to put you down though do we Riley'' Elliot said

''you're just jealous I'm more popular then you are''

''if being popular means I lose my best friend in the process like you did with Maya I guess I don't want anything to do with it''

''I hate you!'' Riley yelled

''and I hate you!'' Elliot Yelled Back

''Both of you go to your rooms right now!'' Corey ordered

Both of them turned got up from the table and stormed off into their bedrooms slamming the door behind them.

''I still love you'' Auggie cooed

''Auggie you're a sweet heart'' Topanga said kissing him on the head.

''Can I have chocolate for breakfast'' he asked

''Nope'' Topanga said popping her 'p'

 **(GMW)**

Corey drove up to John Quincy Adams High school with Elliot sitting in the front seat and Riley sitting in the back, both of them still not talking to each other.

''hey dad can you let me out here'' Riley asked

''were 2 blocks away from school what's the point of walking that''

''I don't mind walking it I just don't want to come to school with my brother, it's bad enough he's my twin and I have to live with him but he's also in my year as well''

Elliot rolled his eyes

''Riley I've had it with your attitude talking about your brother like he's some kind of trash from the side of the road. Actually that goes for the both of you all you do is fight, fight, fight not one nice thing comes out of your mouths'' Corey yelled gaining both their attentions ''How do you think you fighting affects Auggie huh, he's just a little kid who only sees his only siblings going at each other. All I'm saying is that I've had it! I won't have it anymore! Now we are going to drive to school and no one is getting dropped off anywhere along the way. Also you will not, I repeat Will Not! Pick on each other at school and you won't pick on either of your friends'' Corey

Neither of them said anything

''Am I making myself clear''

Again there was no reply

''Am I making myself clear'' Corey turned to them

''Yes'' Both Elliot and Riley said that the same time

''Good''

The car was silent the rest of the way to school. And once they got to school both Riley and Elliot got out the car and made their way to find their friends.

''Missy'' Riley called as she waved to her.

Missy turned to see the girl who was running up to her

''Hey Missy I love what you're wearing''

''thanks I got it from Paris''

''It's beautiful''

''I have to take you one day it was totally like literally the best place on earth'' Missy gushed

''Really'' Riley beamed

''oh yeah toats it will be fab''

Riley smiled in excitement

''oh one thing about your outfit umm you should pull up your socks, that's how their being worn this season'' Missy suggested

''How come yours aren't pulled up then''

''because shot socks go with this outfit ok yours not so much'' Missy stated

''Right '' Riley said before pulling up her socks.

Missy was the leader of the popular group she was the one that everyone wanted to be friends with, the one that all the other students wanted to notice them. Missy herself didn't really care about people's feelings and just wanted to be the most popular and if someone came in her way of that she would easily find a way of changing that.

''so Riley talked to Maya much lately'' Missy questioned

''oh come on as if I would talk to her''

''I know right what's is wrong with that girl trying to pretend she's not smart, I bet she's just trying to get guys to help her come on I mean please how desperate can she really be'' Missy laughed before pulling Riley over to the rest of their friends.

''Hey Riles what you guys talking about'' Riley's boyfriend Lucas asked

''oh just how pathetic Maya is'' Missy answered for her

''Seriously another year and you're still going to continue with this, honestyly Missy just drop it'' Lucas asked

''whoa Lucas what's gotten into you''

''nothing Missy, I just don't understand why you have to pick on her or her friends''

''Riley can you please knock some sense into your boyfriend''

''yeah come on Lucas why are you worried about her you never seemed to care before'' Riley added

''I don't get why your picking on them I mean there was a stage when we were friends with them remember'' Lucas reminded. Riley knew he was right and also that it was wrong to pick on them for things but instead she stayed silent. Causing Missy to jump in.

''then you're lucky I found you guys in time to save you because you could have ended up like that'' Maya Elliot Farkle and Zay as they walked past

''Riley don't forget your brother is one of them'' Lucas said

''Lucas just go play ice Hokey or something you really need to calm down'' Missy stated

''yeah'' Riley agreed

Lucas rolled his eyes.

''Riley come with me to the toilet would ya, I have to fix my makeup'' Missy ordered

''Ok'' but before she could walk off Lucas took a hold of her arm.

''Riley what's going on with you'' he asked

''what do you mean''

''Picking on our old friends knowing that about a year ago we were doing the exact same thing''

''fine I'll cut it back a bit but you need to relax you're so tense. Anyway I got to go Missy needs me'' ''yeah whatever'' he answered pushing past her

''Lucas'' Riley called after him

''don't worry Riley seriously its fine I'll see you after ice hockey practice''

''Wait one more thing'' Riley walked back up to him and went to give him a kiss but before she got to him he turned his head slightly so she kissed his cheek. A confused face then coming over her.

''Lucas'' She questioned

''Riley Hurry up'' Missy called

''you better go, wouldn't want to keep missy waiting '' Lucas said

Riley just stood there watching as her boyfriend turned away and walked off in front of her.

 **(GMW)**

The bell had gone and everyone was sitting in their little friendship groups in History class waiting for the arrival of their new History teacher.

''Finally I like this is the first year when all of our lockers are next to each other'' Maya smiled

''that's what happens when your father gives large sums of money to the school'' Farkle said

''yeah well you guys are lucky to have top lockers, mine locker is on the bottom'' Elliot complained

''HA sucks to be you'' Zay laughed

''why don't you swap with someone'' Farkle suggested

''who would I swap with you're on the end of the lockers I'm under Maya who is next to you and Zay's next to her, who is next to you Zay?'' Elliot asked

''Lucas I think''

''Just ask him to swap'' Maya suggested

''yeah fat chance of that happening''

'' you can always try Elliot, here he comes now, Hey Oi Ranger Rick'' Maya called out. Lucas turned around and looked at his old friends. ''come over here we have some….. things we need discuss''

Lucas was about to stand and go over to them when Missy stopped him.

''Umm Lucas what do you think you are doing''

''why do you care''

''why umm let's see their not popular and the more you talk to them the more people who aren't popular think its ok to talk to us''

''she has a point'' Riley agreed

''you can't tell me who I can and can't talk to''

''umm sorry I made you popular I can easily change that''

''whatever I never really like the idea of being popular anyway'' Lucas said before turning to talk to the other group.

''you're not really going to ruin him are you'' Riley questioned

''no way he's on the ice hockey team so being friends with him means that I get easy access to all the hot Ice hockey Guys''

''hey so what is it exactly that you wanted'' Lucas asked as he got over to where Elliot and his friends were

''listen Ranger Rick''

Lucas laughed ''you're still going with these names are you Maya''

''what you thought that just because we don't hang out it would mean that I was going to stop teasing you cause you're a cowboy'' Maya joked

''haha I'm not sure why I would ever think that you would stop it, it kind of is your thing''

''your absolutely right, anyway so we just need you to simply change lockers with Elliot''

''where's your locker''

''under Maya'' Elliot stated

''are you serious no way she gave a concussion to a kid last year because she kept dropping her books on his head''

''can you give us just like one second.'' Elliot said before they came to a huddle started whispering things to each other.

''ok we have a new offer'' Farkle stated

''Let's hear it'' Lucas

''Elliot will do your homework for a week''

''umm sorry what, Maya that wasn't part of the plan'' Elliot said

Maya nudged him in the side.

''one week'' Elliot agreed

''sorry to put it like this but you're a kind of a D Student and I have to have good academic scores if I want to get a scholarship into college'' Lucas stated

''Eww study'' Zay shivered

''fine we will pay you a whole dollar'' Farkle compromised

''sorry its still a no''

''5 dollars a week you get what like 26 bucks by the end of the year'' Elliot suggested

''how you doing in Math's Elliot''

''Failing''

''so that's a no for the 26 bucks'' Elliot asked

''yeah sorry''

''Fine then you can hang with us at lunch'' Maya suddenly said which caused all eyes to turn to her

''what'' Lucas asked

''yeah hang out with us at lunch, sometimes if you want I guess, I mean you don't have to but you know say if you wanted to you know get away from the whole cloud of awesomeness '' Maya babbled

Lucas stared at her for a little while thinking of an answer ''I'm too tall for the bottom locker anyway sorry guys'' that was all he could come up with.

'' yeah whatever we get it'' Elliot answered

Lucas turned to walk away.

''Lucas'' Maya called

''Yeah''

''next time you're in the yard and see us'' she started

''yeah''

''Say hey or something ''

''or if your feelin up for it we could do our handshake. You know the one we made up back when we were in texas'' Zay smiled

''Yeah I remember it'' Lucas smiled

''yeah well yeah'' they finished talking and then after a few second an awkward silence came over them

''anyway I better get back'' Lucas smiled and walked back to the table of popular.

''what did they want'' Missy asked

Lucas turned to look at the four of them sitting on the table laughing with each other.

''It's nothing don't worry about it'' with a smile on his face

''Elliot I just had the best idea ever'' Maya beamed

'What''

''let's share lockers''

''what do you mean I don't think we can fit our stuff into one locker''

''no we put all our books and stuff in my locker at the top and our bags in yours at the bottom.''

''I like this plan you know double the space. However I'm not sure were ready for this committed relationship. I mean were not married yet'' Elliot joked

Maya gave him a little push ''you wish''

''hey why don't we all just shove our stuff into each other lockers'' Farkle asked

''so we can use all of them'' Zay added

''yes this is the best plan ever'' Maya smiled

''the fearsome foursome'' Zay named

''yeah''

''Hello class please take your seats'' Mr. Matthews said as he came in.

''Matthews'' Maya said with a smile pointing at him.

Corey looked up and saw both Maya and Elliot sitting smiling deviously at him ''Maya Elliot you're in my class again.''

''Even better you got all Four of us again'' Elliot said

''guess I better keep my detention book close by this is going to be a long year''

''we will keep you entertained'' Maya said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/n So some people asked if I am going to write this exactly the same as the old version and that is a no. there will still be very similar parts but I will be changing the conversations and ships a little to suit what people want so let me know what that is._**

 **Chapter 2:**

Art class, one of the only places in the school where Maya felt most at home. She was often their doing some paintings for the school to display and she was usually the only one to be in their but one of her close friends Kayla Adams came in their too sometimes.

Kayla Adams was the one of the school favourites she was the co-captain of the cheer team alongside Missy. She was a better cheerer then Missy was however Missy would often put her down and said she wasn't good enough. This was mainly just because she was jealous as she knew that Kayla was better. Kayla was also one of the only popular kids that talked to non-poplar's, she treated everyone evenly and never thought of herself as more popular than anyone else. She had also become particularly close to Maya and her friends after their fall out with Riley and Lucas.

''Hey Maya'' Kayla greeted

''Hey what are you doing here don't you have that cheer meet today'' Maya asked

''yeah I do but I just saw you in here and thought I might come say hey''

''Aww well I'm glad to see you. How've you been ''

''yeah not to bad not to bad just been settling back into the whole school routine again and then choreographing the new cheer routine''

''Oh yeah I saw you guys when you had cheerleading practice it looked pretty good''

''yeah it wasn't to bad .But you know Missy kind of took control of the routine in the end and made it more confusing than it had to be.''

''well I'm not surprised I still don't get why you don't tell her to back up a bit, I mean your clearly a better cheerer then she is''

'' I don't want to argue with her cause most of the team is part of her inner circle so she just ends up controlling everything did you know she wants to change the outfits''

''to what''

''instead of t shirts she wants short, reveal all crop tops''

''of course she does''

''yeah well I can't see Riley ever wearing a crop top''

''she made the team'' Maya asked '' I didn't know tryout had been done yet''

''yeah we haven't done them yet but Missy has already said that she's in but she has to come to tryouts to make it official or something''

''Why did she suddenly chose to take her on. I mean she's tried out for the team every year and never makes it. What's changed''

''When it comes to Missy I have no clue but it probably has to do with getting easier access to the ice hockey guys and if Riley is on the cheer team and is dating Lucas then that's her way in.''

Maya rolled her eyes still not being able to understand how Riley kept falling for Missy's tricks ''so apart from cheerleading how was your day''

''well I decided to start running for school president so don't really know how that will work out''

''are you kidding you're like the school's favourite kid you totally have my vote''

''really'' Kayla beamed

''yeah and I'm sure also Zay Farkle and Elliot's as well'' Maya added

''Thanks''

''oh umm are you going to hang with us again at lunch today''

''I would but I have a there's the first school president meeting thing at lunch today''

''ah yeah nah nah it's all good''

''how about tomorrow'' Kayla asked

''sounds good'' Maya smiled

''ok well before I leave do you need me to get more paint ''

''Nah I'm just about to leave as well just have to put on the finishing touches''

''ok I'll chat to you later then''

''See ya''

After a few minutes the door of the art room flew open

''whoa easy tiger'' Maya said

''what did she say'' Elliot asked

Elliot had been crushing on Kayla ever since she started to hang with them at lunch. Only Maya Farkle and Zay knew about it and he made them swear not to tell anyone about it.

''desperate'' Maya sang

Elliot rolled his eyes and ignored her comment'' so she didn't say anything about me''

''we talked''

''and'' Elliot said sitting up higher in the seat which was currently next to Mayas

''and she's totally in love with you'' Maya revealed

''really''

''yeah she was going on about how she loves your dark brown hair and your eyes and how your looki-'' Maya started before getting cut off

''You are actually the worst best friend ever'' Elliot stated

Maya couldn't help but laugh ''no she didn't say anything about you I might not be able to tell you if she does though because she's like one of my closest friends''

''But I'm your best friend''

''Not wrong'' Maya said as she fist bumped Elliot

''so spill''

''fine if she says anything about you I'll let you know''

''thanks you're the best''

''I know''

''umm Maya''

''what''

''what is that'' Elliot said pointing to her painting

''what do you think it is''

''a bowl of fruit'' He guessed

''really''

''5 lemons'' he guessed again

Maya gave him an annoyed face

''something to do with fruit''

''no'' Maya said

''what is it them'' Elliot said

''actually I don't know'' Maya said looking at her painting. Elliot switched his eyes back and forth from her painting to her face which was trying to figure out what she herself was painting

''it looks a little blank'' Elliot said breaking the silence

''it's not finished!'' Maya stated

''sure'' Elliot said

''ohh Maya I like it, going back to the basics and going for the shaded apple look''' Miss Waters said as she walked into the class room.

''you see fruit to'' Elliot mouth dropped open'' Miss you don't understand how great you are right now because you just made me not wrong''

''but your English is all wrong. What has Mr Bates been teaching you'' Miss Waters asked

'' you see it's like all my classes they teach I 'apparently' miss behave and don't get it then I get detention. But its ok because I can see fruit'' Elliot smiled victoriously

''it's not fruit I don't know what it is yet and it's not done'' Maya said

''I'll just come back latercome back later'' Miss Waters said

''wow'' Elliot said Maya turned back to her painting

Elliot walked around and stood behind her and tried to annoy her by sighing loudly

''Elliot if you don't go away you will regret it'' Maya said

Elliot let out one loud sigh

''that's it'' Maya said turning around and started painting his face

''hey Miss this is illegal'' Elliot said as he started painting her back.

''You Guys!'' Miss Waters said loudly.

Maya and Elliot stopped and looked at her

''Elliot I agree with Mr Bates on giving you detention but this is one of your best pieces of artwork'' Miss Waters said

''well thank you'' Elliot said

''it's not a compliment this is the only time you ever pick up a brush'' Maya said

''not wrong'' Elliot clicked his fingers

Maya then went and jumped on his back

''You guys are out of control'' Miss Waters said

''Let's go '' Maya said pointing to the door

''Maya Elliot if you don't want to get a detention I suggest you come back inside'' Miss Waters said

''well it was fun while it lasted'' Maya said jumping off Elliot's back

''now clean yourself up'' Miss Waters said

 **(GMW)** -

The bell had just gone for lunch at school and Maya, Zay, Farkle and Elliot were on the lunch line waiting to get their food.

''so what did you think about the conversation we had with Lucas'' Maya asked

''well I wouldn't say I felt like we were friends but it was nice to talk to him when he wasn't surrounded by Missy and her minions''

''speaking of Lucas'' Zay said pointing to him walking across the cafeteria.

Elliot gave him a smile and a small wave and Lucas pretended like he didn't see him and turned his head and continued walking.

''wow ok that was rude'' Elliot stated

'''I guess he doesn't feel the same way as us'' Maya suggested

''I thought we were on the same page'' Zay said

''it's pretty low that not only could he not even smile at us but he couldn't even look at us'' Maya brought up

''yeah well it's not like he was going to come running back to us or something'' Farkle said

''true I just guess I thought that maybe…. I don't know'' Zay started

''don't worry I get you'' Farkle said

''umm excuse me what do you think you're doing here'' Missy asked

''umm well I guess seeing as it's the lunch line probably I don't know getting lunch'' Elliot answered

''so funny'' Riley rolled her eyes

''what did you do to your face'' Elliot asked

''It's make up duh I guess you haven't seen it because Maya look like well that everyday'' Riley said

''I'm not trying to be someone I'm not'' Maya defended

''oh no you just is doing that for you then'' Missy said

''what does she have to do with this'' Maya asked

''well think about it what does she do she's a failing actress isn't she you. When you're an Actor don't you act like someone your not''

''Ok Missy you need to back off'' Farkle suggested

''why what are you going to do go cry to your daddy oh wait you're not real you were cloned in a lab'' Missy said poking Farkle on the forehead

''These are the kind of people you want to hang out with'' Elliot asked Riley

Riley paused and thought of an answer

''as if she wouldn't, the real question is why would she want to be related to a brother like you even worse be twins'' Missy said

''Riley'' Elliot said with a little hurt in his voice

''were going out after school don't wait for me'' Riley said not showing that she felt bad for what Missy said even though she did before leaving to the popular table.

''Elliot'' Maya said putting her hand on his shoulder

'' let's go'' Elliot said before they went and sat at a table outside.

 **(GMW)** -

Lucas was at ice hockey practice and all the cheerleaders were there as well doing their cheer tryouts and he saw Maya Elliot Farkle and Zay come out and sit at a table near the field.

''FRIAR!'' Coach said

''sorry coach'' he said returning his focus bad to the coach

''now as I was saying get the ball to Lucas he's the best attack Simmons and Mychal's stay defense.''

''what about me coach'' Charlie asked

''ah Charlie you will go attack with Lucas, you can show him the ropes right Lucas''

''yeah sure''

''ok now everyone get into your positions''

Everyone ran out onto the field to their allocated positions and were awaiting the coach to blow the whistle.

''hey so your Lucas'' Charlie asked

''yeah and your Charlie?'' Lucas replied

''Yeah''

''well it's nice to meet you it will be good to have some new talent on the field'' Lucas said easing Charlies nerves

''you know what I realized as soon as I stepped onto this field'' Charlie started

''what''

''all of the cheerleaders, is it always like this''

''umm no they have try outs today who knows you might get a spot''

Charlie laughed

''hey who's that one'' Charlie said pointing to a girl who was giving orders to all the girls there

''that's Missy she's the co captain along with Kayla Adams, the girl with the clipboard''

'' and the girl next to her'' Charlie asked

''that's Riley she's my girlfriend''

''is she trying out''

''you could say that'' Lucas said knowing that Missy had already put her on the team

''cool''

''hey so do you know anyone here'' Lucas asked

''No not yet''

''why don't you hang with me and my friends at lunch''

''really thanks that would be sweet'' Charlie smiled

''cool''

''Maya Farkle Elliot Zay quiet'' Coach yelled

''why sir'' Maya yelled back

''Were in the middle of practice Hart''

''we're in the middle of lunch coach''

''well you interrupting us''

''same here''

''just keep it down''

''we'll try sir no promises'' Elliot laughed

''who are they'' Charlie asked looking at the four people who were sitting at one of the tables on the grass

''They're my old friends'' Lucas said

''old friends'' Charlie asked

''yeah that my friend is a long story''

''some other time then''

''some other time''

''The blonde chick is cute '' Charlie said

''Who Maya'' Lucas asked

''yeah''

''yeah I guess''

''you guess''

''yeah''

''is that all you're going to give me''

'' Ok ill give you the low down on miss Maya Hart, she is rebellious, out spoken, loud and doesn't let many people get close to her. Find it hard to trust people if you will''

''anything ever happen between you guys''

Lucas looked at him with a confused look on his face

''What come on a girl like that and your telling me nothing ever happened'' Charlie asked

''we had a little thing never anything official or anything. Pretty much finished as soon as it started.''

''well her and that guy look pretty close now are they together''

''Who Elliot ''Lucas asked

''Yeah Elliot''

''he is Riley's twin brother and one of Maya's best friends and the other two guys are Farkle and Zay''

''right''

''Ok Everyone ready'' Coach said

''all good over here'' Lucas said

''ok then Play Ball'' Coach said

 _ **A/n so people have been asking what the ships are going to be in this. The truth is when I wrote it the first time I hadn't picked any yet so let me know which you'd be keen to see and I can do that. Please review and let me know what you think so far**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Elliot was now at home and was still upset with what Riley had said to him at school. They got along fine at home but when they were at school it was like she was a completely different person.

Someone knocked at his door.

''not here'' Elliot said

''Elliot its Riley''

Elliot didn't answer

''Elliot can we talk''

''I have nothing to say to you''

''Elliot please can I just explain''

''you missed your chance''

''Elliot come on I'm sorry about what happened at school I'm sorry about what I said and how I didn't stick up for you. I was a terrible sister to you and an even worse twin''

''and''

''can you please open the door so I can talk to you face to face because I'm not really feeling the whole talking to a wooden door kind of thing you've got going on''

Elliot didn't answer

''well I have the whole night so I guess I'll just be waiting out here until you come out''

Elliot knew that she wouldn't wait it out as this had happened many times before and everytime he went to open the door she was gone. He just assumed that this was going to be the same case again. However this time when he opened the door a crack he found Riley still sitting there waiting for him.

''I knew you'd cave. So can I come in''

Elliot opened the door and moved to his bed and Riley sat down next to him.

''I'm so sorry about what I said I shouldn't have let Missy talk about you that way''

''is that how you see me the brother you wish you didn't have''

''Of course not''

''so why then I don't understand why you keep treating me different at school compared to at home I've tried everything I've been nice to you I've been mean to you I've tried literally everything riley but you don't seem to change''

''It's just Missy she can be so frustrating at times''

''so why do you pick on me and my friends''

''we don't''

''You don't do you? What about Maya's mum then huh what you have to say about that. You know better than anyone what it's like for Maya talking about her mum but you continued to push it''

''I can't control what Missy says''

''no but you could have easily stopped it or defended her''

Riley looked down at her lap

''and Farkle and his dad, come on that's going to far'' Elliot added

''listen I'm sorry about that and I know I can't say sorry enough''

''I don't forgive you just yet but I will but only if you start treating me and my friends a little better''

''What can I do to make us brother and sister again then''

''you can buy me some froyo tomorrow after school'

''but that's when me and the girls are going to the mall''

Elliot looked at her

''but I can always miss it for you'' Riley said poking him in the side

''and''

''and, and what'' Riley asked

''and you will apologise to me and my friends''

''ok tell them I'm sorry would ya''

''no Riley you tell them yourself and also let me know that next time you think about talking about us you will rethink it''

''Ok deal''

''so froyo tomorrow''

''my shout'' Riley said before giving Elliot a hug

''well isn't that nice'' Topanga and Corey said from the door

''how long were you there for'' Elliot asked

''long enough''

''We like to see you two like this'' Corey said

''well I still hate Riley's guts but I guess she's ok'' Elliot joked as he messed up her hair

''Hey'' Riley said tickling him making him laugh

''that's our cue to leave'' Topanga said taking Corey by the hand and leaving

''hey you know what I realised'' Riley said

''what'' Elliot asked

''you have a better bay window then me''

''well people are going to be coming in it soon''

''who''

''the guys are coming over to watch voltage''

''is this the TV show you keep going on about''

''Yeah''

''who even got you into it''

''Well it was Uncle Josh and Maya''

''speaking of Josh I have got to beat his score on a game were playing''

Just as she was about to leave Maya Zay and Farkle came through the window.

''hey guys'' Elliot said

''hey '' they all said

They then noticed riley in the room and all looked up at her.

''ill leave you guys to it'' Riley said

''ugh uh uh not so fast Riley remember that thing we were talking about'' Elliot said

''What thing'' Riley asked

''that thing we were just talking about, you know that thing you wanted to say to them''

Riley rolled her eyes.

''oh yeah that thing.''Riley let out a deep breath and through gritted teeth said ''I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted today and how I treated you all and for the things that were said. I know I can't change it but I trying to make it better between

''thanks'' Farkle said

Maya Smiled

''ok well I'll let you get back to your show'' Riley said

''ok now that's that's all over, to the lounge room'' Elliot said as he pointed his finger to the air and his friends started to follow.

Maya stopped at the door and turned back to Riley.

''Riles you should be careful of Missy I know you're her friend and all but still'' Maya said

''your right she's is my friend and I'm sorry that you don't like her but she's nice to me and that's all that matters'' Riley said

''ok well umm…. Do you want to watch with us''

''I'm actually going to Missy's''

''ok well the offers always there'' Maya said before leaving Elliot's room and going to join the rest of her friends

 **(GMW)**

Missy was at her locker adding touch ups to her make up when she saw Kayla Adams walk around the corner. She closed her locker door and walked up and tapped her on her shoulder.

''Kayla hey'' Missy said in a fake excited tone.

''Missy'' Kayla replied

''so I saw that you signed up for soccer''

''yeah I did''

''any particular reason why''

''well my friends you know Maya, Elliot, Zay and Farkle yeah of course you do anyway we all decided that's something we all wanted to do''

''don't you think that's a little much I mean with soccer practise and cheerleading practise?''

''I'm sure I'll manage''

Even though Missy really wanted to she couldn't be mean to Kayla because most of her popularity came from Kayla.

''yeah totally''

''right so do we have anything we need to go over''

''umm well if you want you could come out to the mall with me and the girls then I would give you a ride to mine and we can discuss routines and teach the new ones''

''isn't your car full though''

''we always make room for one of our head cheerleaders and plus Riley decided she's going out with her dork of a twin brother''

''who Elliot?''

''oh my gosh yeah can you believe it I mean I keep trying to make her seem cool but the more she hangs out with him the harder it is''

''Actually I totally respect her for that I mean going and spending time with her brother who is one of the nicest and funniest guys I've ever met, it's a really nice thing for her to be doing ''

''he's more funny looking then anything''

''like I said one of my friends''

''whatever so you in''

''sure where do we meet''

''my locker after school''

''ok see you then''

''cool now I got to run go see if I can find Jake or Sam anywhere''

''so you've moved on from Lucas have you''

''I let Riley take that one but not sure how long that will last''

''why don't you think it will last'' Kayla asked

''you know the new guy on the ice hockey team''

''Charlie''

''yeah well I saw him and Riley this morning and they seemed to be a little but more than friends'' Missy replied

''What do you mean''

''well she was doing that thing she does when she likes a guy''

''and that is''

''she twirls her hair and playfully laughs''

''I'm sure it was nothing''

''its only a matter of time''

''ok well there's Danielle I better get going''

Danielle was one of Kayla's friends she wasn't as popular as Kayla but she was still popular and was nicer then Missy.

''ok ciao kiss kiss''

''your locker end of the day''

''you got it be there or be square'' Missy said before seeing Jake and Sam, player who were on the Ice Hockey team walk past '' Jake Sam'' Missy called before linking arms with the two boys as they walked past

''So any interesting news'' Danielle asked

''trust me you don't even want to know''

 **(GMW)** -

''and are you sure you want to do this blonde beauty'' Zay asked

''You sound like Sundance and yes I'm ready are you ready twinkle toes''

''Hey ballet isn't a joke it's a sport''

''uh huh keep telling yourself that''

''do you think they know''

''Who Elliot and Farkle''

''Yeah do you think they are suspicious about what we've been doing''

''no way even though Elliot and Farkle both are smart kind of there is no way they could have figured it out we've been so secretive about this whole thing'' Maya said

''Secretive about what'' Elliot said as he and Farkle came around the corner and walked up to Zay and Maya

''ahh umm bananas'' Maya said

''Banana's'' Farkle said

''yeah bananas my favourite, we think the lunch ladies are putting them into our food'' Maya said

Zay thought over their excuse and at the same time as Maya they said'' Yeah that works''

''one I can tell your up to something two Maya you allergic to bananas and three your Maya and Zay'' Elliot said

''I say we make a run for it'' Maya said

''get on'' Zay said turning his back to Maya as she jumped on and he gave her a piggy back

''giddy up boy'' Maya said as they ran off

''you don't think'' Elliot said

''No way'' Farkle said

''you think''

''they wouldn't''

''but what if they are''

''are you thinking what I'm thinking''

''that Maya and Zay are secretly dating''

''yep''

''What!'' Missy squealed

''Oh hey Missy'' Elliot said in a worried tone

''did I hear wrong or are Maya and Zay a thing'' Missy asked

''Maya and Zay are a thing?'' Lucas also asked

''omg I have to tell everyone'' Missy said before suddenly leaving

''Opps'' Farkle and Elliot said together.

 **(GMW)** -

The bell had gone for the school day to finish and Elliot was looking for Riley as they had planned to go out for fro-yo and instead he found her talking to some guy to her locker.

''Hey'' Elliot waved

''Umm hi'' the guy said

''oh Elliot you haven't met my friend have you'' Riley asked

Elliot shook his head

''oh I'm sorry I can't really remember people, so many new faces you know' 'They said

''Charlie please meet my brother Elliot'' Riley said

''Hey I'm Charlie'' Charlie said shaking Elliot's hand.

''nice to meet you'' Elliot said

''now its all coming back to me, Lucas told me who you were at tryouts a couple days ago'' Charlie said

''nice well yeah I'm just the twin then she has a little brother as well'' Elliot explained

''you just keep getting more interesting don't you'' Charlie said

Riley smiled

''anyway I text you later I got iIe hockey Practice'' Charlie said

''Ok Bye' 'Riley Waved

''nice to meet you Elliot''

''yeah same for you'' Elliot said

Riley was staring at Charlie as he was walking off

''Hello earth to Riley'' Elliot said

''What'' Riley said snapping out of her trance

''You ready to go''

''Yeah come to my locker first I have to get a book''

''fine but make it quick''

 _ **A/n So a couple of you have been asking when Josh is going to come in and I can say he will be coming in, in the next chapter or the one after :). Also please leave a review and let me what you think so far :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dating?**

Elliot and Riley were at the Froyo store sitting at a table eating during their free period from school.

''I remember when we used to come here on the weekends'' Elliot said

''yeah that was so fun'' Riley remembered

''why did we stop''

''I think that with mum busy with her place we never had the time to go''

''I keep forgetting it's called Topanga's and it's hers''

''When was the last time you came here''

''I still come here''

''really when you never go out''

''I always go out after school and stuff''

''but I get home and you're there or have your friends over''

''yeah well we go out we come here or to the movies then go home''

''sometimes I wish we could do that''

''what do you mean we'' Elliot asked

''me and my friends'' Riley stated

''so why don't you''

''because they all think that this is to fattening and because their cheerleaders they have to worry about how skinny they are''

''Speaking of cheerleading I heard you got a spot on the squad''

''yeah finally''

''so what's it like being a cheerleader''

''well when the teams were posted on the John Quincy Adams Feed my popularity boosted and I had more popular talking to me''

John Quincy Adams Feed is an app the students made up so you can get the latest gossip about what's going on and who is with who and to check how popular you are. You can leave comments and like and dislike pictures and things people post. You could also make events for parties which you can invite people to it's practically a social networking site for the school.

''And how did Missy feel about that''

''she didn't like it but I didn't care''

''I'm glad''

''about what''

''that you're not so worried about what she has to say and you don't let her control you''

''yeah it feels good''

''so what is your first game your cheering at''

''at the ice hockey game''

''right so how do you feel about that''

''I don't really have the steps all down pat''

''just ask Missy for extra help''

''I can't''

''why not''

''because then she will see that I'm not as good she will probably post about it and then I will get kicked off the team''

''wow''

''I just wish I could get help from someone who won't judge me for asking''

''I have the best idea'' Elliot said excitedly

''and that is'' Riley asked

''Get Kayla to help you''

''Kayla?''

''Yeah think about it she's a nice person, a popular girl,co-captain for the cheer so she knows all the moves'' Elliot started

''your forgetting one thing''

''And that is''

''I don't talk to her, were not friends, there's no way she would help me''

''don't tell me your mean to her to''

''no we're nice to her but I just never talk to her''

''yeah but that's when I come in''

''Go on''

''Yeah well Kayla and I are close friends so I can ask her'' Elliot suggested

''really''

''yeah she will totally go for it''

''thanks you're the best brother ever'' Riley said hugging him

Riley's phone buzzed she turned it over and had a look at it

''What's wrong'' Elliot said noticing her shocked face.

''see for yourself'' Riley said passing him the phone

 _Lucas Friar and Maya Hart seem pretty close in the hallways at school today no one is around no Riley Matthews Anywhere. Like if you think they are still the Cutest Couple from Middle School. -Anonymous_

''Come on you can post whatever you want on here'' Elliot said

''well their already the cutest couple at number 5 so people are seeing this and all are thinking the same thing'' Riley stated

''Riley I know for a fact that Maya doesn't like Lucas''

''do you know who she likes then''

''she doesn't like anyone I'm her best friend I'd know''

''not even Uncle Josh''

''she's would be over that. That was like in middle school''

''you'd tell me if she did like him though right''

''yeah''

''ok thanks''

''and see this proves she's not into him'' Elliot said giving her phone back

 _Wow first me and Zay Babineaux now its me and Lucas. Friar whose it going to be next me and Corey Matthews. You guys seriously need to stop worrying about other people's lives and take a look at your own and before anything major happens this is me telling you that nothing is going on between me and Lucas or Zay or anyone for that matter –Maya. Hart_

''Ok whatever let's get going '' Riley announced

''hold on I'm going to get more froyo'' Elliot said

''do you know how much you've had today''

''hey you're paying for it you said so yourself so I can have as much as I want''

''you're lucky I'm feeling sorry for you''

''see I knew you loved me''

Riley's phone rang

''hold up I got a text from mum'' Riley said

''what does she want'' Elliot asked

''she wants us to come, she says she has something to tell us''

''hmm ok whatever, ok lets get going'' Elliot said before leaving

 **(GMW)** -

Maya and Zay were at their lockers with only a few people in the halls.

''ok you ready'' Maya said

''Are you sure you want to do this I mean Elliot and Farkle are out friends'' Zay reminded

''come on this was your idea in the first place''

''As a joke I didn't think you were going to say yes''

''well I did so I guess you lucky''

''and why would I be lucky''

''because I could have told Farkle and Elliot about this''

''true''

''so are you ready or not''

''Yeah''

''ok let's do it''

''Yeah but just get it over and done with'' Zay said

''See I told you'' Missy announced as a whole group of people came around the side

''what'' Maya asked

''wow Maya and Zay I didn't pick you two as a thing'' Missy smiled

Maya and Zay looked at each other

''yeah I didn't know you guys were together either'' Lucas stated

''yeah neither did we'' Maya answered

''so when did this start'' Missy asked

''when did what start'' Zay asked

''when did you start dating''

''DATING'' Maya and Zay yelled at the same time

''yeah you guys are hot news all over the school getting more popular by the second'' Missy said

''eww me and Maya'' Zay asked

''yeah were not together'' Maya added

''then what's this'' Lucas asked pointing to both of them who were standing rather close to each other

''well if you must know were putting slime in Elliot and Farkle's books'' Maya answered

''slime?'' Lucas asked confused

''Yeah it was my idea were pranking them see'' Zay said pulling out a tub of slime from his bag

''oh'' Missy embarrassingly said

''yeah I guess your resources were wrong'' Maya smiled

''did you do this to get popular'' Missy asked pointing her finger out right infront of Maya's face

''what'' she asked moving her finger away

''check it out you're the most talked about people right now on John Quincy Adams Feed right now'' Lucas said showing them his phone

''Hold on just let me post something'' Maya said

 _Hey sorry but Zay and I are not a thing Missy just got the wrong information: P- Maya. Hart_

Suddenly the likes and dislikes were coming in.

Missy phone Buzzed

''OMG'' Missy squealed

''What's wrong'' Jake asked

''I'm number 3 on the popular list I'm usually number 1'' Missy stated

Lucas rolled his eyes ''that's what happens when you give wrong information''

''one last thing'' Maya said

 _Vote Kayla for President- Maya. Hart_

''Ugh'' Missy yelled

''sorry'' Zay joked

''you know what I don't even care about president right now all I care about is popularity.'' Missy said

''wow'' Maya answered

''PARTY AT MY HOUSE!'' Missy yelled

Everyone started cheering

''Number 2'' Missy smiled

''wow that popular scale should be changed'' Maya suggested

''just because people vote for me as the most popular''

''but hey check it out Maya and I are tied for 24th place'' Zay pointed out

''I have a party to run'' Missy announced before leaving

''and now she's number one'' Maya said before rolling her eyes and putting her phone in her back pocket

''and were 36th'' Zay added

''guess we should drop the goo plan then'' Maya suggested

''yeah I'll take it back to the science lab'' Zay said before leaving

''sliming books is totally your thing isn't it'' Some from behind Maya said

''Yeah it is'' Maya said turning around

''well it got you some popular points'' Lucas said

''I don't care about being popular''

''I know you don't but totally cool is another thing''

''what about you you're the ice hockey guy''

''maybe I don't want to be the ice hockey guy you know maybe I just want to be the guy''

''but your Lucas Friar popular kid''

''it's not as good as it's made out to be its ok when you have friends with you who think the same but everyone just cares about their rank''

''if that's how you feel why do you act like them then''

''what do you mean''

''well we saw you at lunch and you saw us but totally walked straight past us''

''yeah sorry about that it wasn't you I heard something I am hoping isn't true''

''and that is''

''don't worry''

''whatever''

''anyway I got to go''

''Missy's party'' Maya asked

''yeah shes will get mad if I'm not there'' Lucas said

''well if it gets to hard being popular the offer still stands about hanging with us''

''thanks anyway catch ya'' Lucas said before walking off

''bye''

Maya's phone buzzed from her back pocket

 _Lucas. Friar talking to old friends Maya. Hart or is it something more and should Riley. Matthews be worried? - Anonymous_

Maya rolled her eyes and locked her phone and went to find Zay.

 **(GMW)** -

Riley and Elliot walked in the Apartment and found Auggie Corey and Topanga already sitting down.

''where were you guys'' Corey asked

''Just stopped to get some froyo '' Riley replied

''come sit down'' Topanga invited

''listen if this is about what happened in Maths today it wasn't even me, well it was kind of me but it was mostly Maya and Zay'' Elliot stated

''it's not about that but what happened in maths'' Topanga asked

''oh nothing important you will probably just get a phone call from the school tomorrow'' Elliot answered

''ELLIOT!''

''hey enough about my life I want to hear about your life how are you Auggie''

''today I did a painting of a house then I played in the sandpit and now jenny Sullivan loves me'' Auggie recited

''Anyway back to the reason we called you hear, it is because we have something to discus with you all'' Corey said

''and that is'' Riley asked

''well your Grandma and Grandpa have bought a place near here and will be there for a while''

''so what does that mean do they sleep in my room'' Auggie asked

''no buba they will be staying at the new place they bought and Aunty Morgan Uncle Eric and Uncle Josh will be there as well'' Topanga said

''but what about Josh and his school'' Riley said

''he's going to be coming to John Quincy Adams and will be in your year'' Corey answered

''No Way that's awesome'' Elliot smiled

''how far away is their place'' Riley asked

''about 5 minutes'' Topanga said

''so we can see them every day'' Auggie asked

''almost every day yes Auggie''

''but tomorrow seeing as it's the weekend you're going to be helping them move'' Corey stated

''that's cool' 'Elliot agreed

''I'm going out with Missy'' Riley said

''I'm sure she won't miss you for a couple hours'' Topanga said

''Fine''

''what about me'' Auggie said

''well Katy said she can look after you'' Topanga answered

''yes dinner and a movie''

''ok everyone get it got it good see you tomorrow'' Corey said before getting up and opening the door to their house.

''umm dad we live here'' Riley said with a confused look on her face.

''I've been awake for too long, I need a nap'' Corey announced before walking to his and Topanga's bedroom

 _ **A/n So Josh will be arriving in the next chapter for all those who are wondering. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far and any ideas or thoughts on what you think is going to happen.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n So lots of you have been asking and yes Josh FINALLY arrives this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**_

 **Chapter 5:**

It was Saturday morning at the Matthews house hold and Riley and Missy were going through the clothes that Missy had brought over and was giving to Riley.

''OMG'' Missy spelled ''This would look great on you it totally goes with your skin tone.''

Riley look at the yellow dress that Missy was holding up ''I still think yellow is more of your type of colour''

''yeah yeah duh, but everything looks good on me but this would look perfect on you''

''I can't even begin to thank you for all of this''

''As if I wouldn't give them to you''

''are you sure your dad won't mind I mean he did buy all these for you not me''

''he was totally fine about it, he's going to London for this work thing and got me a first class plane ticket so I'm coming and he's letting me use his platinum card to shop till I drop''

''I wish my parents would do that, I mean you always go on trips to amazing places. I must have been in the wrong line when they were giving out families''

''you just have to take more control and remember it's ok to say no to your parents, most parents won't admit it but they like I when your difficult it keeps them on their toes''

''your right they seem to be controlling my every move, you know what I'm going to act out''

''yahss gurl, what are you gonna do''

''I will be really bad I won't clean my room, I won't wash the dishes and I will miss out on my chores''

''Riley your new to this whole bad girl thing aren't you''

''is it to much''

Missy laughed '' you are so lucky you have me to guide you.

Then sound of Riley phone ringing under the huge pile of clothes ran though the room.

''who would be calling at this time'' Missy asked

''I have no clue, Help me find my phone'' Riley replied

After rummaging through the mountain of clothes Riley pulled out her phone

''Missy look at who it is'' Riley squealed showing her the phone.

''Shut up'' Missy squeeled back'' Charlie Gardner is calling Riley Matthews at 7:43 am, well go on answer it''

''I can't, ugh why am I so nervous''

''fine give it to me'' Missy said snatching the phone and answering the call

 _''Hey Charlie its Missy how are you''_

 _''Missy'' Charlie asked ''Yeah I'm good how are you''_

 _''yeah totes fab''_

 _''umm is riley there''_

 _''is riley here'' Missy said looking at Ri;ley who was shaking her head ''yeah shes here''_

''No'' Riley mouthed

'' _Actually I'll put you on loud speaker Chalie, Riley has her hands full''_

 _''all good''_

 _''Hey Charlie'' Riley greeted_

 _''Hey how are you'' Charlie asked_

 _''yeah I'm good, and you?''_

 _''Yeah I'm good to hope you've been having a good weekend''_

 _''yeah it's been alright just had Missy sleepover for a girls night kind of thing''_

 _''haha cool, anyway I was wondering if you would be able to Help me out with something''_

 _''depends on what it is''_

 _''well I heard that you're the best in the class with history so I was wondering if you could maybe give me a hand to help study for the test we got coming up''_

"he's asking you on a date'' Missy whispered

''no he's not'' Riley answered

'' _you still there'' Charlie asked_

 _''yeah sorry look I'm not sure how good I'll be'' Riley replied_

 _''Pretty please Riley''_

 _''Alright'' She agreed_

 _''Thank you so hows lunch sound on Monday''_

 _''perfect''_

 _''ok I'll see you then''_

 _''ok bye''_

 _''bye''_

 _''bye_

 _''haha you said that already''_

 _''right I'll see you Monday''_

 _''it's a date''Charlie said before hanging up the phone_

''OMG you are going on a date with Charlie Gardner'' Missy squeeled

''its not a date plus I'm dating lucas anyway'' pointed out

''whatever you say. But just letting you know Charlie seems keen''

Suddenly the door opened and revealed a half asleep Elliot standing in the door way

''What do you want Elliot'' Riley asked

''Can you keep it down please some of us are trying to get our beauty sleep'' Elliot responded

''yeah you need to hibernate for it to be counted as beauty sleep'' Missy answered

Elliot rolled his eyes ''just keep it down alright''

''fine we'll keep it down'' Riley said before Elliot turned as walked away.

Then Topanga knocked on Rileys door and came in.

''Morning girls hope you had a good sleep'' She said

''Morning Mrs Matthews and yes it was beautiful you are always so accomidating to me ''Missy greeted

''well thank you Missy you are very welcome, anyway Riley I just wanted to remind you that we are helping your grandparents move into their new house today.

''yeah I'll be ready'' Riley answered

''I should probably get going I've got some last minute packing to do and dad is probably wondering where I got to'' Missy announced

''well thanks for staying over Missy'' Topanga said

''yeah and for the clothes'' Riley added

''no probs.'' Missy said

''I'll show you out'' Riley said

 **(GMW)** -

The Corey, Topanga, Riley and Elliot drove up to The Matthews new house and got out the car and met them in the garage.

''Grandma Grandpa'' Riley and Elliot called as they ran up to give them a hug

''Riley Elliot'' They said together

''I can't believe that you're going to be living near us can we come visit you'' Elliot asked

''Everyday'' Allen replied

''hey Amy hey Allen'' Topanga said hugging them

''Topanga' 'Allen replied

''how are you'' Amy asked

''good thanks how are you guys'' Topanga answered

''were going well'' Allen said

'' How's Josh'' Topanga asked

''he's coping but I think the change will do him good get his mind off everything that has happened'' Amy said

''well we'll be here for him'' Corey answered ''so where is everyone''

''Morgan's inside MORAGN COME OUT HERE! And Josh and Eric are coming back from the petrol station'' Allen said

''so want me to hook on the trailer the car and go get the first load'' Corey asked

''were all done''

''What''

''yeah well yesterday Morgan, Josh and Eric broke one of Amy's china pieces I made them take bring everything down' '

''and it was not a fun task'' Morgan said coming out of the house

''Aunty Morgan'' Elliot and Riley said at the same time

''Riley Elliot'' Morgan said before hugging them both.

''Morgan'' Topanga greeted

''Topanga good to see you''

''My Sista'' Corey said

''My Brotha'' Morgan said before hugging him

''so how is everyone where's Auggie''

''Auggie is being looked after by Katy and Maya at the Diner, we thought we would leave him there while we were moving stuff but I guess that's not needed anymore'' Topanga said

Then a car horn honked and out walked Eric

''My Brotha, Panga, Niche, Neptune'' Eric says as he walks up the drive way

''Eric'' Everyone greets

''umm Eric'' Allen said

''yes '' Eric said

''you took Josh with you to the petrol station right''

''Yeah''

''so where is he''

''with Mr Feeny''

''Eric Mr Feeny is Philidelphia''

''yeah see that's what we thought to then he shows up at the petrol station. Weird right''

''so why is he with Mr Feeny''

''he was looking at his head''

''why what happened to his head''

''well you see as he was filling up petrol I thought I'd jump out and scare him when he got back so I opened the door and kinda hit him with the door''

Shock came to everyones faces

''don't worry its not like he died or anything thing, he's totally fine''

''how do you know that'' Amy asked

''because he punched me five seconds later'' Eric answered

''Look George is here now'' Allen pointed to Mr Feeny who was driving up into their drive way with Josh in the front seat of his car with a pack of ice on his head.

''Fee-nah Fee-he-hee-nah'' Eric said

They all locked up and saw Mr. Feeny walking up the drive way

''This is Mr. Feeny'' Riley and Elliot said at the same time

''Yeah it is'' Morgan said

''Thank you so much for taking care of him'' Amy said as she ran over to Josh and tried to move his hand

''mum it's fine'' Josh said

''let me see''

''it's nothing just a scratch''

''Joshua let me have a look'' Amy said sternly as Josh reluctantly moved the ice pack away from his head

''Josh that bruise is massive'' Amy said

''hey buddy'' Eric said

''Eric come here'' Josh said

''No it's ok I'm fine here'' Eric said

''No really Eric come here'' Josh said walking closer to him

''nah its ok I'm fine here really Josh oh and you look great by the way, I'm loving the whole two heads thing you got going on'' Eric said pointing to the large bump that was staring to form on his forehead.

''ERIC'' Josh said before tackling him to the ground

''aren't you going to stop them'' Riley said

''we found its best to just leave them to it'' Allen said

''helps them sort out their own problems'' Amy said

''what about you Mr. Fenny'' Elliot said

''oh after that one time I tried to split up Corey and Morgan I'm never going back'' Mr. Fenny said

''do you still have the dreams'' Topanga said

''Every night'' Mr. Feeny said

Finally, Eric and Josh stopped fighting.

''Josh lets go get you something for your head'' Amy said

''here I'll help'' Topanga said coming with them

''well he seems happy'' Eric said

''you hit him in the head'' Elliot pointed out

''Yeah but is he dead, I think not''

''ok forget calling him Eric its now Crazy Uncle Eric'' Corey said

 **(GMW)** -

Zay and Maya were at Farkle's place playing monopoly when Elliot called

' _'_ _Hey how's the moving going nearly done'' Farkle said_

 _''_ _yeah we got here and they had already done everything'' Elliot said_

 _''_ _well I'm smashing Maya and Farkle in Monopoly'' Zay said_

 _''_ _are not'' Maya said_

 _''_ _Maya your almost bankrupt'' Farkle said_

 _''_ _I'm not bankrupt I just make bad decisions'' Maya said_

 _''_ _yeah and keep getting put in jail'' Zay said_

 _''_ _ha-ha very funny'' Maya said_

 _''_ _so anything interesting apart from moving happen'' Farkle said_

 _''_ _you wouldn't believe it'' Elliot said_

 _''_ _What'' Maya said_

 _''_ _Uncle Eric hit accidentally hit Josh in the head with the door so how he has this massive bruise''Elliot said_

 _''_ _WHAT is he ok'' Farkle said_

 _''_ _Yeah he's totally fine he actually just tackled Eric again so I guess he's feeling fine to'' Elliot said_

 _''_ _so you going to come round later''_

 _''_ _ahh nah I think I might chill out here for a bit''_

 _''_ _ok are you coming to school tomorrow'' Zay said_

 _''_ _yeah wouldn't miss it'' Elliot said_

 _''_ _hey Kayla's here by the way'' Maya said_

 _''_ _Oh Hey Kayla''_

 _''_ _Hi Elliot I love you so much'' Farkle said as he imitated Kayla_

 _''_ _is she really there''_

 _''_ _no but you sure sounded happy'' Zay laughed_

 _''_ _wow last time I'm telling you my crush''_

 _''_ _your crush who's your crush'' they heard Riley say_

 _''_ _Go to go guys''_

 _''_ _Bye'' They all said_

''oh yeah by the way I forgot to tell you guy I can't do soccer anymore'' Maya said

''why not'' Farkle said

''Because soccer practice is the same time as art''

''really'' Zay said

''Yeah sorry guys''

''Nah it's all good'' Farkle said

''but I promise to come to every one of your games''

''and we'll come to your art shows'' Farkle said

 **(GMW)** -

Riley and Elliot were sitting in the lounge room of The Matthews new House all of the adults were in the dining room talking and Riley and Elliot were waiting for Josh to get back from the hospital. Topanga and Amy took him their just so that they were sure nothing to serious happened.

''So'' Elliot said

''what'' Riley said

''what do you mean what''

''I mean what as in you have that look on your face like you want to say something but you don't''

''it's nothing just something''

''Tell me''

''did you break up with Lucas''

''No Why''

''remember when we went out for froyo''

''yeah''

''well when I walked up to you, you were talking to that Charlie guy''

''yeah he's my friend and he was new and didn't have any friends''

''funny how after being at school for only about a week he has somehow found his way to the popular table''

''what are you jealous''

''no, no way''

''then what is it''

''well you did seem like you were pretty cosy when I saw you''

''like I said were just friends''

''well he did seem disappointed when he thought that we were together''

''No he didn't''

''whatever helps you sleep at night, oh and on other thing I don't want to make it seem like I'm telling you what to do but don't tell Missy otherwise she will go tell everyone and you will really be done'' Elliot said

''I know'' Riley said

Elliot's phone started to ring.

''Who is it'' Riley said

''It's Kayla'' Elliot said

''well answer''

''One sec''

 _ **A/n I hope you enjoyed the chapter Josh will present more in coming chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of it so far it really does help. More reviews=More chapters written= Faster update**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

''One sec'' Riley asked ''what do you mean one sec, Kayla is calling you so why not answer straight away''

''fine I'll do it now'' Elliot said

 _"Hello'' Kayla said_

 _''Hey Kayla its Elliot''_

 _''oh hey I tried calling you before''_

 _''yeah sorry about that I've been helping my grandparents settle into their new place''_

 _'' oh yeah how's that all been''_

 _''Eventful to say the least''_

 _''yeah I can imagine I mean all the Matthews in one household, that will only bring chaos''_

 _Elliot laughed_

 _''that's cool are you close to them'' Kayla asked_

 _''yeah well I'm close to them but their kids my uncles and aunties are living here to and they around the same age as me so were all really close'' Elliot replied_

 _'' yeah that's the same with me all of my cousins are the same age as me so were all really close''_

''Ask her what's she's doing'' Riley suggested

 _''So what are you up to'' Elliot asked_

 _''just working on a dance routine for cheering'' Kayla replied_

 _''oh speaking of cheering um Riley was having some trouble with it and was wondering if you could help her out''_

''Why did you say that'' Riley rolled her eyes

Elliot smiled

 _''yeah sure that's fine I'd love to''_

 _''you would that's great thank you so much''_

 _'' no problem''_

Elliot smiled

 _''anyway I'll see you tomorrow at school'' Elliot said_

 _''yeah sure'' Kayla said_

 _''Bye''_

 _''Bye''_

 _''Bye'' Elliot said before hanging up the phone._

''see now that wasn't so bad was it'' Elliot said

''yeah I guess it wasn't'' Riley replied

''told you''

''but she is going to think I suck now thanks to you''

''who sucks'' Topanga said as she came into the living room with Josh and Amy

''Josh'' Elliot and Riley said together

''hey guys'' Josh said

''so what did the doctors say'' Elliot asked

''I just have bruising and scratches that's all nothing serious'' Josh answered

''and what do you have to remember to do'' Amy said

''let someone know if I start to feel dizzy'' Josh answered

''that's my boy'' Amy said kissing him on his temple

''ugh mum really, here'' Josh asked wiping where she had just kissed

''wow you give birth to a child and this is what you get for it'' Amy said

Josh rolled his eyes

''well he's going to be trying out for the ice hockey team so much worse could happen'' Corey said

''you play'' Riley said

''nah not really not as much as before'' Josh said

''I remember we used to go to some of your games '' Elliot said

''yeah that was when we were in the final''

''well Riley, Lucas plays doesn't he'' Corey asked

''Lucas as in boyfriend Lucas'' Josh teased

''yes Texas Lucas is still my boyfriend'' Riley said

''well make sure you spend as much time together as possible, you never know when it could all be taken away from you'' Josh said causing the whole room to go quiet

''ok guys well sorry to ruin your fun but we have to get going it's getting late and you have your school assignments you still have to do'' Corey said breaking the silence

''ugh school'' Elliot said

''come on it's not that bad'' Corey

''yes it is'' Josh Riley and Elliot all said together

''well to bad now let's get going''

''make sure you visit again'' Josh said

''Yeah we will'' Riley said

''do I have to go to school Dad'' Elliot asked

''Yes and there will be no days off mister'' Corey said

''ha-ha that sucks I get a day off because of what Eric did, doctors orders'' Josh said

''that's so not fair'' Elliot and Riley said together.

''well it's good that you're feeling better, now Riley Elliot come and say goodbye to everyone'' Corey said

 **(GMW)** -

Maya Zay and Farkle were at school sitting at the table on the oval. Elliot had told them he was going to be coming early so they all decided to show up early however they were some of the few students that were there.

''tell me why we decided to get here so early'' Maya said yawning

''hey it was your idea'' Farkle said

''yeah I didn't think you would actually go along with it''

''Next time I don't care what is going on Elliot can come to school by himself and wait for us'' Zay said

''I still can't get over what his uncle Eric did'' Farkle said

''What hit Josh in the head'' Zay asked

''classic Eric'' Maya said

''so what did you think about last night's episode of voltage'' Farkle asked changing the topic

''oh my gosh I think it was one of the best ones that they've had so far'' Maya beamed

''What about the part when Tess had to leave in the middle of her cheerleading performance to save the little boy'' Zay said

''they chose such good actors for the show''

Elliot, Riley and Mr Matthews had arrived and none of Riley's friends were at school yet.

''ugh Missy's coming late'' Riley said

''Why'' Elliot asked

''She's going out to breakfast with her dad''

''so''

''so she's the first of my friends to get here and now I'm not going to have anyone to hang with for ages''

''Hand with me''

''What a great idea'' Corey said

''and talk about what, Kayla'' Riley teased

''no I mean hang out with me and the guys'' Elliot suggested

''I think I'll pass''

''and be alone hey?''

''Dad'' Riley said

''Yeah honey'' Corey said

''can I hang in your office''

''usually I would say yes but I have a meeting with the principal in there and I'm sorry you can't be in there''

''This stinks''

''I'm sorry Riley but you are just going to have to hang out with Elliot's friends''

''Ugh fine but I'm not talking to them''

''Whatever let's go'' Elliot said

''have a good day'' Corey said

''not likely'' Riley said following after Elliot to the table where Maya Zay and Farkle were sitting

''Hey guys'' Elliot said sitting down.

''Hey'' Farkle said

''Finally decide to show up did ya'' Zay said

''hey I'm hungry you got any food'' Maya asked

''It's nice to see you to guys'' Elliot said

Riley came up and sat next to Elliot texting on her phone

''Riley'' Zay asked

''Busy'' Riley said

''Riley be nice'' Elliot told

''you pretend you don't see me and I promise I'll pretend I don't see you'' Riley said

''wow ok whatever'' Maya said

''Good'' Riley said looking up from her phone quickly

''so what were you talking about'' Elliot asked

''Voltage'' Maya replied

Riley rolled her eyes

''how good was the episode'' Elliot said

''that's what I said , it was so so so so good'' Maya repleid

''Tess is so pretty'' Zay said

''what do you think is going to happen in the next episode'' Farkle said

''well they kind of left it on a cliff hanger so I'm not sure''

''do you think she will get with the guy'' Farkle asked

''I hope not they don't really seem to be that great together and personally I think that she is way better suited to Jason'' Maya added

''that's what Josh was saying but if you think about it she has to end up with Garrison'' Farkle said

''Why'' Maya questioned

''because that how it always plays out''

''No way not this show''

''is this really what you guys talk about'' Riley said not looking up from her phone

''What'' Zay asked

Riley put down her phone

''you just talk about a show all day''

''it's not any show its voltage'' Farkle said

''yeah the show about when a Cheerleader gets turned into a super hero after being struck by lightning''

''you watch it'' Maya asked

''no Elliot just always talks about it''

''you don't know anything about the show'' Elliot said

''well let's figure this out from listening to you go on about his show I have figured out what is going to happen''

''Enlighten us'' Farkle said

''well Tess is going to fall for Garrison but then after being with him for a while on a mission as Skyvolt she will see the truth about him and something will happen between them, I'm guessing a fight scene and Jason will end up saving her and possibly find out her secret''

All their jaws dropped about how much Riley knew about the show.

''pretty simple'' Riley said before resuming her texting

''well you know what I think'' Zay said

''yeah pretty sure I don't care''

''Riley'' someone said from behind her

She turned to face them ''Charlie'' she beamed

''Riley what are you doing hanging out with these guys'' Charlie asked

''ugh trust me I'm not''

''oh really you could have fooled me'' Maya said

''Yeah pretty sure I don't want to hang out here''

''you sure about that'' Elliot said

''positive. I'm a cheerleader and what are you''

''yeah totally don't mix'' Charlie said

''yeah''

''Come on Riley lets go some cool people have actually arrived, hopefully they haven't seen you with them'' Charlie said

''Yes let's go'' Riley said before getting up and walking off

''well that's just great'' Zay said

''Yeah totally peachy'' Maya said

''look don't worry about it ok since when have we started to care what the cool kids think of us'' Elliot said

''Your right'' Farkle said

''I know I am now let's go inside its cold out here'' Elliot said

 **(GMW)** -

''So how was your weekend'' Charlie asked Riley as she was putting books in her locker.

''yeah it was pretty good, just had missy sleep over then I spent the day with my grandparents helping them move and stuff'' Riley answered ''What about you''

''I didn't get up to much I just spent some time with Jake and Sam hanging out and stuff like that''

''that sounds like fun''

''yeah it was. But you know what I was thinking would be fun''

''What''

''If we were to hang out sometime, outside of school I mean''

Riley smiled slightly but didn't say anything

''if you want to that is'' Charlie added

''umm Charlie'' Riley asked

''yeah''

''I hope you don't take this the wrong way but you do that that I'm with Lucas right. As in he's my boyfriend''

''yeah I do''

''ok good just making sure''

''you should also make sure that Lucas knows how lucky he is'' Charlie said taking a step closer to her.

''Charlie'' Riley said putting her hand on his shoulder and looking into his eyes.

''Hey baby'' Lucas said from across the hall causing Charlie to back away from Riley instantly.

''hey back'' Riley replied changing her gaze between the two of them

''I missed you'' Lucas said as he got closer to her ''you never called me back last night''

''yeah sorry about that I kind of fell asleep'' Riley answered

''that ok because I get to see you all day'' Lucas said before placing a kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

Riley smiled

''Hey Charlie how you doing bud'' Lucas said as he fist pumped Charlie

''yeah pretty good, Riley and I were just talking about school work'' Charlie lied

''oh yeah'' Lucas asked

''yeah boring stuff nothing for you to worry about'' Riley said causing Charlie to smile

''anyway sorry Charlie but I am going to have to steal her away from you, there's something I need to show her'' Lucas said

Charlie just smiled

''what is it'' Riley asked

'' you'll have to wait and see won't you'' Lucas said as he wrapped his arm around her waist

''ok, umm I'll talk to you later Charlie'' Riley said

''yeah I'll see you in class'' Charlie said

''alright let's get going'' Lucas said as he lead her down the hall

 _ **A/n let me know what you thought of this chapter and who you would like to see more of, Josh, Charlie Kayla? let me know. Also please leave a review letting me know how your liking the story so far and what you think/want to happen.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/n A big thank you to all who left a review it really helped. I have included something special in this chapter which I know many of you are going to like. Enjoy.**_

 **Chapter 7:**

Lucas had lead Riley to his gym locker which is where he had a surprise for her.

''can I open my eyes yet'' Riley asked

''not yet'' Lucas said as he positioned her to stand in a certain place

''how about now''

Lucas laughed ''Riley just be a little patient''

''but you know how much I like surprises and can't wait to find out what they are''

''well I hope you like this one'' Lucas said ''Open you eyes''

Riley opened her eyes and found Lucas holding a bunch of flowers

''aww you bought me flowers'' Riley smiled as she smelt them.

''I got you favourite ones''

''aww thank you I love them'' Riley said before kissing him.

''wait there's one more thing'' Lucas said before turning around and taking something out of his gum bag

''what is it''

''I hope you like it'' Lucas watching her reaction carefully as he held up a necklace with a heart on it ''I didn't know which one to get you''

''Oh my goodness Lucas I absolutely love it'' Riley said hugging him as tight as she could.

''want me to put it on for you''

''yes please'' she said as she turned around and Lucas placed the necklace around her neck.

''I want to have a closer look to this'' she said taking the heart into her fingertips to look at the detailing on it.

'' Where there is love there is life- Lucas.'' Riley read

''yeah it's a quote I got engraved for you''

''What's it mean''

''well the way I see it you are always so loving to everyone and show everyone love no matter who they are. And with that love you bring life to everyone who is around you, and also just because my life better because you're in it'' Lucas explained

''Lucas that is beautiful thank you'' She said as she kissed him on the lips

''I'm glad you liked it''

''just one question am I missing an anniversary or something because I am normally the one to remember these things''

''Kind of kind of not''

Riley gave him a confused look

''it has been exactly 3 years since today since I admitted my feelings towards you, to myself'' Lucas smiled

''aww that's so sweet''

''I love you Riley Matthews''

''and I love you Lucas Friar'' she said before kissing him.

 **(GMW)** -

It was first period and everyone was all sitting in Mr Matthews History class discussing the lesson he had planned.

''Another day another lesson, time for me to try jam some learning into your heads.'' Mr Matthews said

Then the door flung open and Riley walked inside and went straight to her seat.

''yeah that's right I'm late'' Riley announced

''Riley your 1 minute late'' Mr Matthews said

''I know but don't you see how I'm changing, acting out if you wish''

''riley it's just one minute, I'll just let it slide''

''no please go for it dad punish me put me in detention''

''you've never had detention''

''Riley don't wanna interrupt your whole bad girl act or anything but you don't really belong in detention'' Maya said

''and what's that mean, you think I won't be able to deal with it''

''yeah that's exactly what I think''

''oh what do you know it's not like you've ever been in detention''

''I'm Maya Hart I can get detention right now if I wanted''

''so could I''

''ok Riley tell us what you would do'' Maya challenged

Riley then proceeded to stand up and carefully took her own poster off the wall being careful not to bend any of the edges.

''HA done'' Riley smiled victoriously ''wow what a rush I'm just as bad as you''

''Riley I'm not giving you detention for that'' Mr Matthews said

''why not'' she whined ''I was destructive I was off the rails I tore down a poster''

''carefully took it off'' Maya added

''I'm out of control'' Riley said ''what can you do''

Maya smiled and raised one eye brow then stood up and got up on top of a table and started throwing the classes notes around then she got off and jumped on Mr Matthews back and asked ''detention yet''

''yep'' He answered 'Riley can you please take Miss Hart to the principal's office''

Riley rolled her eyes as they left the class and made their way to the principal's office.

''listen Riley what's up with this whole acting out thing, it's not like you''

''Why does it matter''

''it matters because this isn't you''

''well maybe I don't want to be the same old Riley Matthews anymore''

''umm why not''

''because she stinks no one likes her''

''Riley your one of the most popular girls in school everyone likes you, you know how I know''

''how''

''because that's the way it's always been, everyone likes you, it's hard not to''

''well everyone may like me but you know what the poplars talk about, they talk about how cool you are''

''Riley I don't care what they think of me''

''a totally cool thing to say''

''so what your trying to be like me''

''Maybe your life seems so full of adventure I sometimes wonder what it would be like to be you''

''I tried that once remember, I tried to be you, let me save you the time and tell you the best person you can be is yourself''

''But-''

''no butts, Riley you are beautiful the way you are and anyone can see that. I saw the way Lucas was looking at you earlier today he thinks your perfect just the way you are''

''I guess'' Riley said as they arrived at the principal's office

''well this is me'' Maya said

''have fun with all of your cool friends'' Riley laughed

Maya stopped in the door way and turned back around '' One last thing Riley''

''yeah''

''you said you wanted to be like me, totally cool'' she paused ''trust me you don't want to, it's not as great as its hyped up to be''

 **(GMW)** -

It was now recess and Farkle Zay and Elliot were sitting at one of the tables outside.

''so anyone know what ended up happening with Maya'' Zay asked

''yeah she texted me she said she got suspension'' Elliot said

''for that seriously''

''well she apparently had to many detentions that built up to after schools and then the next step was detention''

''so how is she out for'' Farkle asked

''one day which I don't get what the point is really''

''true'' Farkle said

Elliot's phone buzzed in his back pocket

''is that her'' Zay asked

''haha yeah she's on her way to get some froyo'' Elliot said

''totally unfair'' Zay said

''she also said she saw Smackle in the principal's office'' Elliot said

''Smakle's here'' Farkle brightened up

''why isn't she at Einstein High'' Zay asked

''I don't really know '' Farkle said

''you talked to her much'' Elliot asked

''we have the occasional chat about school work but that's pretty much it''

''Why don't you just get back together'' Zay asked

''yeah why did you even break up in the first place'' Elliot added

''well remember she kind of became unsure of her feelings towards me and then Dale came into the picture and took her away'' Farkle said

''remember they never actually became a couple'' Elliot pointed out

''whatever but for now I', just warning everyone to keep away from her because as soon as she is ready to get back into dating I'm going to be the first guy she asks'' Farkle warned

''whatever you say buddy'' Elliot said

''What about you Elliot any progress on the Kayla situation'' Zay asked

''actually I haven't talked to her much, I normally have Maya as my wing man but she's not here so no progress has been made'' Elliot answered

''Why can't you just do it without Maya'' Zay asked

''I don't know everything's better when's she's there, I feel like I can be myself more and show the real me'' Elliot answered

''you might as well date Maya then'' Zay said

''oh yeah that's a good point, would you ever date her'' Farkle asked

''ok how did this turn so fast'' Elliot questioned

''just answer''

''look can't say I haven't thought about it but there would be no way she would go for me''

''have you ever talked about it'' Farkle asked

''no''

''then how can you be sure''

''Because I know the type of guys she goes for''

''they are literally all different'' Zay brought up

''yeah it's been me, Josh, Lucas, Zay none of us have anything in common'' Farkle pointed out

''why are we still discussing this'' Elliot asked

''ohhh someone can't handle the questions'' Zay said

''no I'm just really hungry, that's all'' Elliot said before taking a bit of his lunch

 **(GMW)** -

Maya was celebrating her time away from school on suspension by going to the froyo store at that time she was texting Elliot to let him know where she was going. At the same time as she walked into the store, she collided with someone who was on their phone as well and was entering at the same time.

''Sorry'' They both apologised

''no it was my fault I wasn't looking'' They said

''no it was me I was on my phone'' Maya added still not having looked them in the eyes.

''Wait Maya'' They asked causing Maya to instantly stop what she was doing and look up at them

''Josh'' Maya greeted before pulling him in for a hug

''ow ow ow ow '' Josh said

''wait what sorry'' Maya pulled away and looked at him properly ''oh my goodness Josh I'm sorry I forgot you kinda got hit''

''nah it's all good''

''did I hurt you, did you hurt your back or something''

''oh no nothing like that just any sudden movement and I get this pain in my head''

''oh sorry now I feel really bad''

''seriously Maya its fine haha, how about a slower hug'' Josh said holding out his arms

Maya just laughed and accepted his hug.

''So what are you doing here, don't you have school'' Josh asked as they pulled out of the hug.

''oh yeah I got suspended today''

''What! Really what did you do''

''nothing bad, all of my detentions kinda just caught up to me''

''right''

''what about you shouldn't you be resting''

''I've been resting all day kind of needed to stretch my legs and get out of the house for a bit''

''how is your head anyway''

''just a little bruised it looks worse than it is, but hey at least I'll have something to show the kids at school''

''oh yeah your coming to ours aren't you''

''yeah so hopefully people don't get the wrong idea of me and think I'm some bad boy kind of guy''

''you could probably cover it up a little''

''with what''

''make up''

''yeah I don't have any of that''

''I have some I can bring it for you tomorrow morning if you like''

''that would be amazing''

''no problem''

Josh smiled at her

''hey if you're not doing anything and I'm suspended want to hang out for a bit''

''yeah sounds good''

''so since being in New York is there anything you feel like you want to do''

''well it's not like Philadelphia so whatever you think is good I'll think is good''

''haha I can be your personal tour guide''

''perfect, so where to first''

''well we can get some froyo first and catch up then we can head off''

''sounds good''

They then paid for their froyo then went and sat in one of the booths in the store.

''so tell me what has been going on in the life of Maya Hart''

''oh you know nothing really interesting has happened, it's just been boring old me''

''Boring and Maya in the same sentence in illegal''

''haha what do you mean''

''Since we were kids Maya you've never been boring, you always had this amazing outlook on life''

''so did you, you were always doing something interesting''

''is that what draw you to me''

''haha accurate, so hows it feel to be going to a new school''

''I'm kind of nervous to be honest, I mean the whole changing schools and making new friends freaks me out a bit, mainly because I've never been the new kid''

''what do you mean''

''I've always known my friends at school pretty much since I was born and I went straight through school with them so starting fresh is going to be a big change''

''well remember that I'll be there and if anything happens you can always hang with me''

''thanks Maya it means a lot to me''

Then Josh's phone buzzed.

''sorry it's my mum''

''take it''

''ugh'' josh said as he read the text message

''something wrong?''

''not anything bad but I might need to rain check that tour mum wants me home now''

''nah that's fine sounds good''

''I'm really sorry''

''Josh your hurt it's nice that she cares about you''

''thanks for understanding''

Maya smiled at him.

''Here I'll give you a hug'' Josh said as he stood up to leave

''can't refuse that'' Maya said hugging him back

''thanks for everything that chat helped me with stuff I've been going through''

''here give me your phone'' she said as josh handed it over

''my number use it'' Maya said as she made herself a contact

''thank you, ok I gotta run see you at school''

''yeah see ya'' Maya said as she watched Josh leave the froyo store.

Her phone then buzzed.

 _Really it means a lot- Josh_

Maya smiled at the message she just received and continued eating her Froyo

 _ **A/n hope you all enjoyed that Maya and Josh part let me know what you thought about it and also who you want Josh's friends to be at his new school. let me know what you think of the story so far and I also love reading what you think is going to happen so please leave a review and let me know. Thanks**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/n I'm glad everyone liked the Joshaya moment from last chapter, let me assure you that there is still much more to come. I wrote this chapter to be a little longer I hope you enjoy it.**_

 **Chapter 8:**

Maya's suspension had officially finished and she had met up with Farkle in the morning for breakfast and so they could walk to school together.

''ugh I'm so full'' Maya said as she held her stomach

''I told you not to get that extra serve of pancakes'' Farkle pointed out as he opened his locker

''it seemed like a good idea at the time''

''it's called self-control''

''yeah not in my vocabulary''

Farkle laughed

''Oh by the way here's the homework you missed''

''Ugh I don't get why teachers give me homework after I've been on suspension that's like double the punishment''

''want to come over tonight, I can help you with it''

''that would be perfect if you don't mind''

''nah it's fine then we can hang after''

''can we go for a drive to the park we both like''

''oh yeah great idea''

Then both of their phones buzzed.

 _OMG The new Guy is SO HOT! Anyone know who he is? - Missy Bradford_

''Hey guys'' Kayla said pulling their eyes away from their screens to then see Elliot and Kayla walking up to them

''Hey'' Maya said

''so who is this new kid'' Kayla asked ''I don't know his name but I saw him and boy is he good looking''

''do you know what he's into'' Farkle asked

''well I heard from some of the girls he was looking at the Ice Hockey sign up sheet'' Kayla said

''They already had tryouts though'' Maya said

''yeah lots of the team were getting bad grades so they got pulled out of it and now the team is looking for new players''

''now I really want to see this kid'' Maya said

''well he's major eye candy trust me''

Maya laughed

''oh Elliot I almost forgot when does Riley want that help with the routine''

''I'll ask her'' Elliot said

''yeah just give her my number and tell her to call me''

''yeah sure''

''you got my number right''

''Yeah you called me last night remember''

''oh yeah right sorry''

''wait you two called each other last night'' Maya stopped them

''Yeah why'' Elliot asked

''no reason'' Maya said with a smile on her face

''whatever anyway I'll be back Riley forgot to take her lunch this morning and I have to give it to her'' Elliot said

''meet up later'' Maya asked

''Yeah'' Elliot said before walking away

''oh my gosh Maya it's him'' Kayla said showing her as the new kid walked past

''Maya'' They said

''Josh'' Maya said before giving him a hug

''surprise'' Josh said

''what are you doing here'' Maya Asked

''didn't I tell you I come here now''

''yeah you told me but I didn't think you'd be back so soon after the whole Eric door thing''

''Wait you guys know each other'' Kayla Asked

''Oh yeah sorry I forgot to introduce you, Josh this is Kayla Adams, Kayla this is Joshua Matthews''

''Nice to meet you Kayla'' Josh said

''you to Joshua'' Kayla replied

''please just call me Josh''

''ok, Josh'' Kayla Blushed

''And how you doing Farkle'' Josh asked

''Yeah not to bad just had breakfast with this one this morning but apart from that I've been alright, what about you'' Farkle asked

''well I haven't been hit in the head with a door today so it's been a pretty successful day so far''

''Speaking of that actually do you still want that stuff'' Maya asked talking about the makeup to cover up his bruise

''oh yeah do you have any'' Josh asked

''Any what'' Kayla asked

''Pencils'' Josh lied

''oh I have one you can use it'' Kayla said reaching into her bag.

''uh it's more of an art pencil type of thing'' Maya said

''oh right that's all good then'' Kayla said

''Thanks though'' Josh said

The bell then rang for class

''I better get going I'm late for being early'' Farkle said

''yeah I'll walk with you'' Kayla said walking off with Farkle.

''so do you have your schedule yet'' Maya asked turning to josh

''no not yet'' Josh said

''want me to come with you to get it''

''would be great but Riley has already got dibs on taking me she wanted me in as many of her classes she could get me in''

''Haha do you know what you have first''

''I know that my first class today is with Riley I think its art''

''oh cool I have that to and Elliot is in it as well''

''that should be an interesting class''

''so do you want that make up''

''oh yeah if you got it on you''

''here you go'' Maya said handing him the make up

''thank you so much for this''

''any time''

''JOSH!'' some squealed from across the hall

''Riley'' Josh answered before being pulled into a tight hug

''this is going to be so great having you here''

''I'm glad to be here''

''anyway want to get going to get your time table'' Riley asked

''yeah sounds good, see you round'' Josh said turning to Maya

''yeah see ya'' Maya answered

''ok let's go I'll give you the tour'' Riley said pulling Josh by the arm.

 **(GMW)** -

''so you're the new kid everyone has been talking about'' Elliot said to Josh in Art class

''that's me'' Josh said

''oh man you have got not no idea how good it's going to be to have you here''

''I know right''

''wait till Riley sees''

''I know I saw her she was freaking out''

''Figures''

''Hey family'' Riley said taking the seat next to Josh

''hey'' Josh replied

''how's the make up going'' Riley asked pushing his hair back

''you're wearing makeup dude that's kinda weird'' Elliot said

''It's to cover up his bruise, Maya gave it to him and he had no idea how to put it on so I did it for him''

''Where is Maya anyway'' Josh asked

''probably going to be late'' Elliot said

''no she snuck into the science class'' Riley told

''how do you know'' Josh said

''someone told me on JQA Feed''

''is that that thing you were telling me about earlier''

''yeah''

 _Ok Everyone I would just like to make sure everyone is being nice to the new student we have his name is Joshua. Matthews and he apparently knows Riley. Matthews and Elliot. Matthews so please if you see him share the niceness- Missy. Bradford_

''ok but who is Missy she keeps sending me messages'' Josh asked

''Missy is the head cheerleader and Riley's friend she personally hates me and my friends'' Elliot said

''she doesn't hate you guys'' Riley added

Elliot just rolled his eyes

''so why does she have an interest in me'' Josh asked

''well she probably thinks your cute'' Elliot said

''yeah well read some of the messages she has sent'' Josh said giving Elliot his phone

''Hey Josh I'm Missy, Hey Josh I heard your new at school and thought it would be cool if you hang out with me if you want to of cause, Hey Josh I heard you know Riley and Elliot Both of us are really close were so going to get on,'' Elliot said reading out what she sent

''see''

''Umm wow''

''Wow is that all you got check out this picture ''

''What is that''

''here's what she said Hey Josh sorry accidentally sent you a photo of my leg oops''

''well that's nice''

''dude she's creepy''

''yeah she posts lots of stuff like that''

''well Riley do you post stuff like that because I might have to become the over protective disapproving Uncle''

''no I don't'' Riley said

Josh raised one eyebrow

''Nah don't worry she just sends messages to her friends'' Elliot said

''what do other girls post then'' Josh asked

''like who''

''I don't know the girls here, oh what about Maya what does she put up'' Josh asked

''she just sends memes and talks about Voltage''

''WAIT!''

''What''

''Maya Watches Voltage''

''yeah why''

''wow she's the first girl I know that watches that show''

''She's obsessed'' Riley pointed out

''interesting'' Josh said

Then Riley phone Buzzed

''So Missy my best friend, has called u to hang with us at lunch'' Riley smiled

Josh didn't say anything

''I promise she's not as creepy as you think''

''who is us'' Josh asked

''the popular kids, you will fit right in''

''ok sounds good''

''perfect''

 **(GMW)** -

''I'm really not liking science'' Maya said

''why not it's great'' Farkle said

''well that's because you get it all'' Zay said

''I mean come on why do I need to know how a cell divides it just does'' Maya said

''it's interesting'' Farkle said

Maya and Zay looked at him and both said'' Who are you''

''I especially hate the tests'' Maya said

''why'' Farkle said

''hey guys can I borrow some ice please'' Someone said

The three of them all looked up from their papers

''Lucas'' Zay said

''see that's exactly what I'm talking about'' Maya said pointing to him

''what'' Lucas asked

''well like I was telling the guys before, I was taking the science test and one of the questions was briefly describe what hard water is'' Maya replied

''easy there are two different types there is soft water and hard water'' Farkle answered

''what did you put'' Zay asked

''Ice'' Maya stated

''classic Maya'' Lucas said

''well that's not as bad as what Elliot put on his'' Zay said

''What did he do'' Lucas said

''the question was at which point do chromosomes line up in the middle of the cell''

''what did he write'' Farkle asked

''it's a secret''

''really he wrote that gosh could anyone really not think up of a better answer only he could think of something like that'' Lucas said

''actually he copied the answer from me'' Maya said

''Well this is awkward'' Lucas laughed

''come on Huckle Berry as if you never put a maybe not so right answer''

''nope''

''that's a total lie'' Zay said

''oh what did he write'' Farkle said

''I remember back in Texas one of the questions was what is the strongest force on earth'' Zay said

''Shh'' Lucas said as his eyes grew wide

''no say it I want to know what he wrote'' Maya smiled

''Love'' Zay stated

Farkle and Maya lost it and started laughing

''wow really'' Farkle said

''I'm sorry I underestimated your cowboy maybe you do have a wild streak'' Maya said still laughing

''yeah I think I'm going to take this ice to go'' Lucas said

''Hey before you go Lucas'' Maya said

''Yeah'' Lucas said

''aren't you meant to be at Ice Hockey ''

''yeah aren't you like the captain of the team or something'' Farkle said

'' I was gonna wait a bit till all of the cheerleaders leave ''Lucas stated

''What's so bad about the cheerleaders'' Maya said

''nothing there's just only a few I like''

''like Riley'' Zay said

''Yeah''

''Elliot was surprisingly proud of her'' Maya said

''I heard Elliot was thinking of trying out for the team''

''What'' Maya Farkle and Zay said together

''he didn't tell you''

''no'' Maya said

''He was going to try out for the ice hockey team with Josh'' Lucas said

Maya Farkle and Zay's Eyes went wide open

''this is the part where we go tackle him right'' Zay said

''you bet'' Maya said

'' I've never walked out of class maybe we should just wait until class is finished'' Farkle said

''I'm not even in this class so I'm free to go. Plus this has to be done now'' Maya said

''she's right if we're going to do this it has to be now'' Zay said

''Wow you guys make me bad'' Farkle said

''so does that mean you're coming'' Maya asked

''I'm in''

''yes that's what we like to hear'' Zay said

''Hey Hockey Dude want to come'' Maya asked

''I umm ahh umm'' Lucas said

''no pressure we understand you don't want to be seen with unpopulars''

''no that's not it''

''no no its fine its ok we get it''

''No I'll come''

''great let's go''

''has anyone ever told you you're really good at getting your own way''

''please it's my super power and your just weak''

They then all walked out of the class and made their way to the art class.

 _ **A/n Hope you liked that chapter, please leave a review telling me what you thought. Also please let me know who you want to see more of and the type of interactions you want not just ships. E.g. More Riley and Missy, RIley and Charlie, Maya and Charlie, Josh and Missy? any one let me know who you want more of and i'll include it. :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/n Thank you to all those people who left a review also sorry that this chapter is a little late, i've kind of been busy with Exams and things like that. Hope you enjoy it let me know what you think.**_

 **Chapter 9:**

Maya Farkle Zay and Lucas arrived at art class as fast as they could once finding out from Lucas that Eliot was planning on joining the Ice Hockey Team.

''you've been hiding secrets from us'' Maya said to Elliot as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind him.

What are you talking about'' He asked trying to turn around to face her

''umm maybe just the fact that your joining the ice hockey team'' Zay said walking around in front of him

''that's nothing'' Elliot said

''oh really, it's nothing'' Maya asked with her arms still around him

''yeah well it's nothing now, I can explain'' he said

''go on'' Zay said

''well I thought about joining the team, Josh wanted me to try out with him'' He said pointing over to Josh who was with Riley.

''but'' Farkle asked

''but then I realised that I'm not really into the whole sport thing and plus I don't have the height to be an Ice Hockey Player'' he continued

''so you're not trying out'' Lucas asked

''that would be a no, but Josh might still'' he added

''promise'' Maya asked

''promise'' Elliot replied

''Miss Hart Please remove yourself from Mr Matthews'' The Art Teacher said causing Maya to release her hold. ''save the making out and relationship stuff for your own time, this right here is class time''

''were not a thing'' Maya pointed out

''could have fooled me, and Lucas, Zay, Farkle get back to your own class'' she said

''catch you guys later'' Zay said before leaving with Lucas and Farkle

''can you believe her'' Maya said

''yeah us'' Elliot said ''come on''

''yeah we work way better as friends''

''agreed

''I just don't see why people think that just because a guy and a girl are friends it means that they are together''

''yeah and they always say we have to be together''

''yeah''

'Cause if we wanted to date we could'' Elliot pointed out

''yeah and if we were together we would always hold each other's hands like this'' Maya said grabbing a hold of his hand

''and I might kiss the back of it like this'' Elliot said before kissing Maya's hand

''yeah see but we won't do that stuff''

'' well look who finally decided to show up to class'' Riley said causing walking over to where Elliot and Maya were sitting with Josh following her and causing Maya and Elliot to immediately let go of one another's hand.

''Thought I'd grace you with my presence'' Maya smiled

''how was science'' Josh asked

''well I was helping Zay and Farkle with some experiment'' Maya replied

''sound fun''

''not really I just had to press the start timer, I wasn't much help''

''actually I have something you can help me with'' Riley spoke up

''wow me'' Maya asked causing riley to nod her head

''ok let's hear it'' Maya said

''not here'' Riley said taking a hold of Maya's arm and pulling her into the corner of the room away from everyone

''wow for a thin girl your pretty strong'' Maya said rubbing her arm in the place riley was holding it.'

''Thankyou'' Riley said taking it as a compliment

''So what's up''

''ok so there's this guy''Riley started

''Lucas'' Maya asked

''not Lucas someone else''

''ok who''

''it doesn't matter it's not important''

''ok so this guy, you like him'' Maya guessed

''no but I think he might like me''

''and you don't want that''

''not that I don't want that it's just that I have Lucas and I'm really happy with him''

''so what's the problem''

''I think he is trying to become more then friends''

''have you told Lucas about this''

''of Couse not''

''why not tell Missy about it then, why come to me'' Maya asked

''because Missy wants me to be with Charlie, at first I thought it was so that she could be with Lucas but now she kind of has a thing for Josh even though they haven't really talked yet and he's still getting over everything that happened'' Replied

''wait so let me get this straight''

''yeah''

''Charlie likes you and you like Lucas but Missy likes Lucas and wants you to be with Charlie so she can be with Josh''

''yeah what's not to get'' Riley asked

''ugh populars are so confusing''

''so what do you think I should do''

''well number one tell Lucas''

''I can't tell Lucas''

''you need to tell him, one of his friends are going after you when you guys are clearly together''

''fine I'll tell him''

''good, number two you need to tell Charlie you don't want anything with him tell him your with Lucas and don't like him the same way''

''I'm seeing him tonight''

''bad plan, cancel''

''and say I'm doing what''

''Hanging with me, I'll be at Farkle's tonight he's helping me with my homework''

''I can't say I'm with you guys, my popularity status will go way down''

''its popularity or Charlie''

''Fine but if anyone asks I was forced to''

''whatever you say''

''cool thanks a bunch now sorry but I can't have people think were hanging out so I have to get you in trouble''

''what'' Maya asked

Just then Riley grabbed the jar of water on top of the sink and poured it over herself then screamed

''Riley what happened'' The teacher asked

''Maya just threw water at me'' Riley said

''ok Riley get yourself cleaned up, Maya go to the principal's office''

''principal's office, is that really necessary Mrs I mean it's only water''

''it doesn't matter just water or not she shouldn't have done it, now go'' the teacher said before walking away

''Riles I can't go to the principal's office I just got back from suspension I'll probably get expelled next'' Maya said

''what is this'' one of the popular kids said walking over to them

''it's not what you think'' Maya said

''I think it's exactly what I think''

''could you go now'' Maya asked

They just rolled their eyes

''Riley you have to come tell the principal what really happened'' Maya begged

''no I think I'm fine, I know exactly what you did, you threw water on me because you were jealous of my popularity'' Riley lied hoping she would look cool in front of her friend Ashley

''Riley'' Maya warned

''Come on Riley I've got a spare change of clothes in my locker'' Ashley said

''aww your such a great friend, see you round…. Or not'' Riley said before linking arms with Ashley and walking out of class.

''hey what happened'' Josh and Elliot asked coming over to Maya.

''Riley happened'' Maya said

''what did she do'' Elliot asked

''she was being a popular, honestly Josh stay away from them they are bad news'' Maya said before pushing past both of them on her way to the principal's office.

 **(GMW)** -

''or remember that time when we were broke into that farm and were playing with all the baby sheep'' Zay laughed as he and Lucas were remembering all of the things that they used to do together.

''no you broke in there I came to help you out'' Lucas said

''huh, I remember it differently'' Zay added

''you got to admit we did have a lot of good times''

''yeah we did''

''do you ever miss Texas'' Lucas asked

''I miss Vanessa, boy I Miss Vanessa. A lot''

''Do you still talk'' Lucas asked

''yeah sometimes, what about you do you miss Texas?''

''do I miss the guy I used to be no. But I do miss my family that are back there''

''Pappy Joe'' They both said at the same time

''one of the best people I have ever met'' Lucas said

''same''

''hey are you going to try out for Ice Hockey'' Lucas asked

''I wasn't planning on it''

''why not you were good at hockey''

''I don't think I would be able to make the team''

''why not''

''you need good grades and do far mine are D-D-D-D-D-D-D-F''

''well you can make homework one of the clubs you have join, remember we have to pick at least two extracurricular activities to be involved in''

''oh yeah when is that even happening''

''next week some time''

''I'll think about it'' Zay said

''perfect''

Then Zay's Phone buzzed

''sorry one sec'' Zay said as he read out the message he got on his phone.

''oh my gosh'' Zay said

''what'' Luca asked

''Maya is suspended for two weeks''

''WHAT!''

''I know right''

''what did she do''

''it was actually Riley's fault''

''what'' Lucas asked with a confused look on his face

''Sup Lucas'' Charlie said as he walked past

''hey bud how you goin''

''not bad, hey I'll catch you later there's someone I gotta see''

''all good bro'' Lucas waved ''Anyway what did Riley do''

''I've said to much, I'll let her explain''

 **(GMW)** -

It was Lunch Time and Josh was sitting with Riley and her friends at the popular table.

''so Joshua I hope you don't mind me calling you Joshua, how's your first day been'' Missy asked

''just Josh is fine, and yeah so far it hasn't been too bad''

''well just Josh I'm glad to hear, let me know if anyone is bothering you and I'll deal with them especially if it's Maya Hart''

''No way Maya's fine, she's pretty cool''

''pretty cool, are you kidding me she got suspended''

''What'' Riley and Josh asked at the same time

''yeah didn't you guys hear''

They both looked at each other and then stared at her with blank expressions

''wow well obviously I'd have all the info on the school, she got in trouble for pretty much drowning you in water'' Missy said

''oh my goodness Riley are you ok'' Every except Josh started to ask

''well it was really scary, I'm just glad that she's getting what she deserved'' Riley said

''Riley you are being so strong, you don't have to pretend with us its ok we are your friends'' one girl said

''thank you'' Riley answered

''wow luckily it wasn't you'' Josh spoke up

''yeah lucky'' Riley said

''so what happened exactly'' Josh asked

''well it all happened so quickly'' Riley lied knowing that Josh knew the truth.

Josh rolled his eyes.

''I'm here for you babe'' Missy said

''I'll be back just need to get a drink'' Riley said

''I'll come to'' Josh said straight away

'' no it's fine you stay here and chat''

''yeah just Josh take a seat we want to know all about the real Joshua Matthews'' Missy said

''it's ok Riley and I need to have a chat, Family to Family'' Josh fake smiled before turning to Riley

''Alright lets go'' riley sighed walking away with Josh

 _ **A/n I hope you liked this chapter it's a little shorten then normal. Le me know what you thought of it and also what you think is going to happen in the next chapter. Also let me know what else you would like to see it really helps. Thank you**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/n Sorry if you tried to read this the first time and it was all weird and thankyou to the person who pointed it out. Also many of you have been saying that Riley's acting kind of weird and is annoying but there is a reason behind it so please stick with me on it. Hope you enjoy the chapter._**

 **Chapter 10:**

''Riley slow down'' Josh said running after Riley who was walking down the hall

''forget it Josh, I already know what you're going to say'' She replied still not slowing down

''Riley'' Josh said sternly which stopped her in her tracks

''what'' she snapped turning around to face him

''what's up with you, this isn't you'' he said once he finally caught up to her

''how do you know what is and isn't me''

''Riley your family I pretty much know everything there is to know about you''

''yeah and what do you know''

''well, I know that this what your acting like… it isn't you Riley''

Riley just stared at him

''Elliot and I saw what really happened with Maya, you're lucky I was able to convince him to let me talk to you instead''

''yeah ok I'm sorry about that''

''it's not me who you should be apologising to''

''I didn't think it would go this far''

''what did you think was going to happen''

''I don't know ok''

''one question'' Josh asked

Riley rolled her eyes

''why did you do it'' he continued

''I just did''

''I think there's more to it, was it for popularity, to get back at her, as part of your acting out phase'' Josh guessed

''because I needed it all to stop'' Riley said as tears started to form in her eyes.

A confused look came onto Josh's face

''I needed it all to stop'' Riley repeated as tears were now flowing down her cheeks from her eyes.

''come here'' Josh said pulling Riley into a hug as she continued to cry.

''Needed what to stop'' Josh asked

''I need everything to stop it's all becoming too much and I don't know how to fix it''

''Becoming too much'' Josh asked ''Riley what's going on you can trust me''

''you wouldn't understand'' Riley said as she released herself from the hug and pushed Josh away.

''try me''

''no Josh I need you to leave me alone I can deal with this myself'' she said as she turned to walk away

''no I'm not leaving you'' Josh said grabbing a hold of her wrist '' Not when your like this''

Riley hugged him tightly still with tears flowing from her eyes. ''Thank you''

''its ok, now take a deep breath and tell me what's been happening'' Josh said

They found a secluded spot to sit down at which was the place where Riley started to pour her heart out to Josh about everything that was going on in her life. Things she felt like she couldn't tell anyone, emotions that she was keeping bottled up inside, the secrets she had to keep and the lies she had to tell and how she felt like she couldn't trust anyone. Josh couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had no idea that any of this was going on and he was angry at himself for not noticing any of it.

''Riley I'm sorry that you felt that you couldn't talk to me about any of this'' Josh apologised

Riley didn't say anything.

''Remember everyone is here for you, you have your family, you have a great boyfriend who will be there for you, you have me. Riley were all here for you''

''yeah I know I guess I was just embarrassed because everyone seems to have such perfect lives and mine is all messed up'' Riley said

''Riley none of us have perfect lives take mine for example. You know the real reason my family moved here don't you'' Josh asked

Riley nodded her head

''see there's nothing perfect about my life and don't worry after it happened I thought that there was no one I could talk to, no one who understood what I was going through''

''how did you deal with it''

''well to be honest I did the exact same thing you're doing. I did let anyone know how I was really feeling and pretended everything was alright''

''and then''

''and then I realised that people did understand and they did want to help me, I just had to remember that people cared about me just like people care about you''

Riley nodded her head

''come on lets go wash your face then we can go from there'' Josh said standing up

A small smile came to Riley's face ''Thank you''

''Hey your family so whether you like it or not you're going to be stuck with me until you die even after that'' Josh said causing Riley to laugh.

 **(GMW)** —

Zay and Elliot were walking from their table on the grass to their lockers.

''did you hear about Riley'' Zay asked

''yeah I saw everything'' Elliot answered

''I think you better talk to her''

''don't worry Josh talked to me about it and said he was going to do it''

''have you heard from Maya''

''I was gonna call her see what's up''

''yeah she sent me a text before but didn't go into much detail, she will probably talk to you more''

''not sure about that Riley is my sister so she wouldn't say anything bad about her to me''

''that true''

''if anything I think she will probably talk to Farkle about it''

''where even is he''

''he stayed behind in class showing the teacher that they were wrong''

Zay laughed

''Hey Zay Elliot wait up'' some from behind them called

''sup bro'' Zay said as he fist bumped Lucas

''oh you know just ice hockey stuff'' Lucas said

''you still trying out Elliot'' Zay asked

''no I was never going to it was all Josh''

''well tryouts are next week if you change your mind'' Lucas said

''probably not going to happen'' Elliot said

''so what about you guys anything interesting happen'' Lucas asked

''just the whole Maya and Riley thing'' Zay said

''oh yeah Missy was telling me about that, have you heard from her''

''I was just about to go and call her'' Elliot said

''all good dude catch you later?'' Lucas asked

''yeah Riley said something about you coming over for dinner or something like that''

''yeah''

''ok I'll see ya then'' Elliot waved before walking off

''so'' Zay said

''are you gonna join the ice hockey team'' Lucas asked

''not sure maybe'' Zay said

''I reckon you should it would be good to be playing again''

''yeah who know I might try out with Josh but then there's the whole you need good grades on your assignments thing''

''actually speaking of school and assignments, you got a partner for the English one yet'' Lucas asked

''no not yet''

''wanna partner up and work on it together''

''yeah dude sounds good''

''awesome bro'' Lucas said fist bumping him

''hey are you that busy after school'' Zay asked

''just tonight'' Lucas said

''cause I was thinkin we could hang out maybe after school''

''yeah sounds like a plan, meet you at my locker after school'' Lucas asked

''nice''

 **(GMW)** —

It was the end of the day and Maya had gone over to Farkle's to get some help with her homework.

''I will never be able to understand this I hate maths all the x's and the y's and the dots and lines then don't even get me started on the fractions.'' Maya complained

''we've been over this you know the content you're a lot smarter then you give yourself credit for'' Farkle responded

''ugh I'm tired already can we take a break''

''we just started''

''I promise that after a break I will be able to work well''

''that's what you say every time then you get distracted again''

''this time I mean it''

''you know what we can move off math lets go to something else''

''ok which subject'' Maya said looking through her pile of books she had placed on the table

''English'' Farkle stated ''we have to read the book remember''

''oh yeah the one I used as a pillow in English''

''have you started it''

''I thought I'd listen to the audio version, you know my readings not that great''

''come on you just have to work at it''

''you know what let's do history I don't mind that''

''fine we'll do history'' Farkle said changing text books

''page 54''

''the Russian revolution'' Farkle read

There was a knock at the door which captured both of their attention

''I thought your parents were working late tonight'' Maya stated

''same'' Farkle said

''oh well whoever they are if it's important they will knock again''

And again there was a knock at the door.

''Coming'' Farkle called as he got up from the table they were working at. Before walking over to the door and opening it. Once he did he was shocked as to who was standing in the door way.

''what do you want'' Farkle asked

''I was hoping to talk'' they responded

Farkle closed the door so they were both standing outside of the house

''if this is about what I think it's about''

''Look Farkle I feel and understand that you're upset-''

''yeah upset is one way of putting it''

''I was just hoping to explain to myself''

''there's no need to explain, I saw it with my very own eyes''

''it didn't mean anything''

''since when does going on a date with someone straight after cancelling ours mean nothing Smackle'' Farkle asked

''that's not what happened'' she started ''well it kinda was sorta''

Farkle rolled his eyes

''I decided to come here to tell you what really happened''

''I don't want to know what you to get up to''

Smackle ignored his comment and continued on anyway '' Look yes you and I did have a date planned and yes I did cancel it however I had no intention of going on another one''

''then why did you do it''

''Adam had just had a huge argument with Alisha and he needed someone to talk to''

''and that person was you''

''well I know I'm not the best with emotions and all which is why we didn't really consider it a date and just hung out''

''you went to the movies to see a romance film how is that not a date''

''again he picked it not me''

Farkle didn't say anything

''if it helps I would have much rather going to the movies with you'' She confessed

''FARKLE'' Maya called from inside

''oh umm you have uh guests'' Smackle asked

''yeah it's Maya I'm helping her with homework'' Farkle replied

'' oh right umm I'll go''

Farkle watched as she turned as was about to leave before stopping her

''Smackle'' he called

''yeah'' she asked turning around instantly

''you should be able to go out with whoever you want, whether it's a date or not''

She smiled it him

''can I hug you'' she asked

Farkle hesitated before answering ''yeah''

She then held out her arms and slowly came closer to him before she wrapped them around his body and he did the same.

''this is nice'' she said

Then suddenly the door behind them opened

''Fark-'' Maya started

Farkle and Smackle instantly let go of one another and looked at the blonde who was smiling in front of them

''never mind I'll leave you to it'' Maya said before closing the door

''that's probably my cue to leave'' Smackle said

Farkle Smiled at her

''I'll see you at school'' She said

''yeah and I might call you later'' he replied

''ok''

''ok'' he said as he watched her leave before walking back inside

''so are we gonna keep working break times over'' Farkle said

''hmm I kind of want to talk about what that was all about'' Maya replied smiling at him and wiggling her eyebrows

''it was nothing''

''didn't look like nothing''

''you know what she did''

''she wouldn't cancel on you to go out with some other guy on purpose''

''maybe''

''all I'm saying is that it's too early to make any judgements about what happened''

''ok fine, I'll give her another chance'' Farkle said

''good because you would be stupid to let a girl like Smackle who is perfect for you by the way, go.''

''your right''

''I know I'm right'' Maya stated ''plus I need you to get together so I can win the bet I made with Elliot and Zay''

''you bet on my love life'' Farkle asked

''please we bet on everything you do'' Maya joked.

 _ **A/n hope you enjoyed that let me know what types of things you think are going on in Riley's life. Lots of you were saying you liked the Lucas and Zay parts so i've decided to add more of them in let me know what you thought of it. Also i was thinking of doing a Q &A at the end of the next chapter so leave me some questions and I might be able to answer them. Please Leave a review on what you think of the story so far or what kinds of things you would like to be added because it really helps me write better if i know what types of things you want to see. Thanks :P **_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n hey everyone sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been REALLY busy lately but I hope you like this chapter. The first part is a Q &A from the questions you left on the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 11:**

 ** _Is this going to be the same as the other story you wrote._**

 _No I changed my idea and what I wanted to do. Some things will be the same some will be different._

 ** _Are Elliot and Maya endgame?_**

 _Sorry to disappoint anyone who was liking the pairing…but no._

 ** _Will Josh bring Zay and Lucas together?_**

 _They won't need any help with that._

 ** _Will you change the way Riley acts?_**

 _Yes 100% but this is going to be a slow moving story so it might take a while sorry._

 ** _Is Riley going to tell the truth and get Maya's suspension lifted?_**

 _You'll find out in this chapter._

 ** _Will we find out what Riley told Josh?_**

 _Yes but I'm not sure when yet?_

 ** _Why did Josh and his family move?_**

 _It will be touched on briefly in this chapter but you will find out more later._

 ** _Have you figured out who is endgame?_**

 _I finally decided however I will write about what most people want to see so it could change._

 ** _When will we find out Josh and Riley's secrets?_**

 _You will find out dome parts of it in this chapter but as for the rest of it not sure yet but it will happen._

 ** _How can people let Josh tryout for a sport when he has a head injury?_**

 _I know right he could hurt himself more…_

 ** _Why is Riley such a jerk?_**

 _She is going through a lot (part of what she told Josh) and is starting to turn into one of her friends._

 ** _Is Smackle at the same school as everyone?_**

 _She will be_

 ** _Will Riley and Maya be friends again?_**

 _When you have a friendship that was as strong as theirs, there's no way you can't be friends._

 **(GMW)**

''Hey'' Riley said as she walked into Elliot's room as he was packing his bag for school

''Hey what's up'' Elliot replied as he put his books in his bag

''hey I think I left something in here before''

''what was it''

''We look so cute there'' Riley said ignoring his question and pointing to a picture Elliot had of the two of them when they were little.

''haha we look like bugs'' Elliot joked as he continued to pack his bag

Riley laughed

''hey so did you end up doing that thing you said you were going to do'' Elliot asked

Riley gave him a confused look

''you know the thing with Maya'' Elliot reminded

''What thing'' Riley asked acting dumb

''you know exactly what thing, you said you were going to talk to the principal''

''oh yeah that thing''

''well''

''well what''

''Well are you still going to tell the truth about what really happened''

''Look Elliot I know what I did was wrong and I know that I shouldn't have let Maya take the blame for it''

''so''

''So I have already made an appointment with the principal to discuss it, and don't worry I will tell him everything''

''I'm proud of you for doing the right thing''

Riley smiled at him.

''Elliot can I ask you something''

Elliot nodded his head

''Zay hasn't said anything about me has he''

''what do you mean''

''I mean like I know he must say stuff about me but has he said anything interesting lately''

''Nothing more than usual''

''what is the usual'' Riley immediately asked

''why don't you just say what you want to say''

Riley let out a loud breath

''I was just wondering that's all''

''Riley just tell me''

''Fine'' she said as she rolled her eyes. ''you know how Lucas and Zay used to be best friends back in Texas and even once Zay moved to New York''

Elliot nodded

''well they've been hanging around each other a lot lately''

''are you jealous'' Elliot asked

''no no no nothing like that actually the complete opposite, I'm really glad that they are talking again because I know that ever since Lucas and I stopped hanging out with you guys he was the one he missed the most''

''really''

''yeah, Lucas would always talk about him or would say how he missed hanging out with him and things like that''

''so you want them to keep hanging out''

''yeah ever since they started talking again I've noticed a change in Lucas he seems happier and it keeps reminding me of one of the main reasons I started to like him in the first place''

''and that is''

''he is so positive and happy when he's with his friends and they make him want to be a better person''

''so what's this got to do with Zay asking about you''

''well I was just thought if Zay thought that Lucas and him could be friends then maybe we could be to''

''you want to be friends with Zay'' Elliot smiled

''he was one of the funniest guys I knew, there was never a dull moment when he was around and I like how Lucas is when he is with him''

''well he hasn't said anything bad about you''

Riley Smiled

''Well I better get going I don't want to miss my meeting with the principal it's before school so I got to get there early''

''wait don't you need that thing you came in here to get'' Elliot asked

''I think I got everything I need'' Riley said on the way out of Elliot's Room

 **(GMW)**

''Morning all'' Josh greeted as he walked into his kitchen to find Amy, Allen, Eric and Morgan Eating breakfast.

''morning honey how was your sleep'' Amy asked

''yeah fine I just kept having these weird dreams''

''about what'' Allen asked

''it was about girls wasn't it'' Eric guessed

''no it wasn't '' Josh said

''yeah ok'' Eric said

Josh rolled his eyes

''So Josh your mother and I were wondering if you wanted us to make an appointment with the speech therapist'' Allen said

Josh looked up at them.

''the one in Philadelphia really seemed to help you so we thought you might want to see one here'' Amy said

''Mum Dad thank you for caring but I'm fine I'm practically back to normal'' Josh said

''Look Josh were not going to think any different of you if you need help'' Morgan said

''Morgan's right we just want you to feel like you did before'' Eric said

''I don't want to feel like I did before, because that sucked'' Josh started ''and plus I haven't had a problem with it in ages'' Josh admitted

''ok were just looking out for you'' Allen said

''Yeah anyway can we change the subject ?''

''Corey and Topanga have invited us over for dinner'' Morgan said

''Cool, when'' Josh asked

''tomorrow night, do you want to come''

''yeah totally''

''Shawn will be there as well'' Eric added

''I didn't think he was coming back from his road trip for a couple more days''

''he cut his trip short''

''said he was cutting his trip short, he gets back today'' Morgan said

''where is he staying'' Josh asked

''he said he had a place but I told him he was welcome to stay with us'' Amy said

''this is gonna be sick and Elliot, Riley and Auggie gonna be there''

''From what Topanga told me they were and also Riley's boyfriend Lucas might be coming as well''

''awesome''

''Can anyone drop me off at work today'' Morgan asked

''Get Eric to'' Allen suggested

''Sorry can't today Morg I've got a council meeting today, Get Josh to'' Eric said

''Joshie the brother who I love more than any of my other brothers'' Morgan smiled

''Yes I'll take you to work'' Josh said

''thank you, you the best'' Morgan said as she got up and walked past him and patted him on the back

The Josh heard his phone's message tone go off from his bedroom

''one sec'' Josh said as he got up to check who the message was from

 _Hey Josh, Just wondering if you free today to go for that tour? (Maya)_

 _Haha I got school remember. (Josh)_

 _I've been suspended for like 3 days and it feels like 4EVA! (Maya)_

 _Sorry wish I could hang. But I have a feeling something good will happen today (Josh)_

 _And that is? (Maya)_

 _Part of the Adventure if finding out (Josh)_

 _….(Maya)_

 _Rain Check? (Josh)_

 _:'( Fine (Maya)_

 **(GMW)**

''And so that is what really happened.'' The principal asked Riley

''Yes that's what really happened and I really didn't mean for it to go this far. I don't know what I thought I was going to accomplish but it wasn't Maya's fault she had absolutely nothing do with this, it was all me'' Riley confessed

''this is a little out of character for you Miss Matthews''

''I know I haven't really been proud of what I've done lately but I really hope you let Maya come back to school''

''Why didn't you come forth with this information earlier''

''I don't know I guess I still had to do with me being someone I wasn't, I thought it was the cool thing to do''

''well let me assure you Miss Matthews that pulling a stunt like this and getting another student in trouble and stopping them from being able to learn is far from cool and instead is quite immature''

''I know that know and I'm sorry it won't ever ever happen ever again''

The principal didn't say anything

''does this mean that Maya's suspension will be dropped''

''a call will be made and she will be called back and the suspension will be taken off her record''

''wait there's records''

''of course there's records Riley''

''what do they mean''

''every time a student gets in trouble for anything serious whether it be a detention or suspension even expulsion it is written on their school record''

''how come I never knew about this record''

''because Riley you have always been a well behaved student and don't have much written on your record. Maya however has a record full of detentions however she is well aware of how our school runs so she knew how much she could push the limits''

''so your saying that she's a rebel pretty much''

''one of the things that separates Maya from the rebels is the fact that the rebels don't stop and continue to push the boundaries. Maya however is lucky enough to have some good friends who help her make the right decisions Farkle Minkus is one of these friends others include your brother, Elliot Matthews and Isiah Babineaux.''

''and once me to right''

''Correct. I believe you were one of her closest friends''

Riley nodded

''well I don't know what happened between the pair of you but I can tell you that the best thing you can be for a person at this high school or any high school for that matter is being a good friend''

''your right''

The principal smiled

''Now Miss Matthews I'm sorry but seeing as you falsely accused one of our students for something they did not do I must now punish you for it''

''am I expelled'' Riley asked as worry started to build up inside her

''no''

''oh thank goodness thank you so much sir''

''But''

''But'' Riley questioned

''you will have detention''

''detention'' Riley repeated

''yes Miss Matthews you will be required to attend Detention every lunch time for the rest of the week''

Riley nodded

''and Riley I'm sorry but this has to be put on your Record''

''I understand sir and it won't happen again''

''lets hope not''

''thank you for seeing me''

''thank you for telling the truth''

''I feel a lot better about it, it feels like a whole weight has been lifted off my shoulders''

''I'm glad''

''honestly if this is what it feels like to get in trouble I don't think I like it much''

''Miss Matthews I want you to set yourself a goal''

''which is''

''try do everything you can to keep yourself from coming back here and also try be the best friend you can to people.''

''I will thanks again sir'' Riley said before she stood up and walked out of the principals office.

 _ **A/n Hope you like the Q &A and the Chapter and some of the little reveals I gave in each. Let me know what you think is going to happen and what you would like to see in the next chapter. or even just your thoughts on the story so far. Both Good and bad feedback is welcome as everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Thanks. Please Review**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/n Hey everyone sorry if you read this chapter earlier and the words were all wacked. I think something happened when I uploaded it i tried many different ways to fix it some hopefully this is better. Also sorry it's taken me ages to update I've been really busy lately with school and will probably still be busy for a while. Also this chapter is a lot shorter then the others so sorry about that i couldn't really think of what else to add to this and i have lots of plans for the next chapter so hopefully it will make up for it.**_

Chapter 12:

Maya was in the backyard lying down on a picnic rug she had set out on the grass. The weather that day had been extra beautiful and the white clouds went well with the blue sky. Maya found herself most at peace when she was just sitting looking up at the sky looking at the different shapes in the clouds and was taking in the different noise of New York. However what broke this silence was the noise of her home telephone ringing.

''hello'' she answered after she had run inside from her spot on the lawn to catch the person on the other end of the line before they hung up.

''oh hi this is Rachel from John Quincy Adams High school is the parent or guardian of Maya Hart available?'' They asked

''Sorry they're not but this is Maya''

''hello Maya how are you''

''not to bad''

''that's good now do you have any idea when either your mother or father will be available''

''sorry my mum is at work all day today''

''right….and your dad''

Maya paused as she listened as her father was mentioned

''hello Maya? Are you still there''

''yeah I'm here, and no he's not available''

''that's all right can you let them know I called please''

''sure''

''ok thank you''

''actually before you go what is this about''

''well it turns out that someone came fourth with new information about your suspension''

''mmhmm''

''and well your suspension has officially been dropped you are free to come back to school tomorrow''

''oh joy'' Maya joked causing Rachel to laugh

''we'll be glad to have you back''

''no worries thanks Rachel''

''good bye Maya''

''bye'' Maya said before hanging up the phone. She then laughed to herself a little she couldn't believe that Riley had actually told the truth about what happened. However she was glad that she had done so. Maya then texted Josh to let him know the good news.

 _I guess you were right about today being a good day: P (Maya)_

 _Of course I was right! I'm always right (Josh)_

 _What was I right about? (Josh)_

 _I am officially unsuspended (Maya)_

 _Nice. When do you come back? (Josh)_

 _Tomorrow (Maya)_

 _We should do something after school tomorrow (Josh)_

 _What did you have in mind (Maya)_

 _Best plans are unplanned ones (Josh)_

 _Didn't pick u as the spontaneous type (Maya)_

 _Guess u don't no me at all (Josh)_

 _Fine I'm in but I must say I'm pretty spontaneous (Maya)_

 _Bet I'm more spontaneous (Josh)_

 _Is that right haha (Maya)_

 _Actually it is (Josh)_

 _I guess we will (Maya)_

 _Good (Josh)_

 _Great (Maya)_

 _Excellent (Josh)_

 _*poop emoji (Maya)_

 _Haha you win (josh)_

 _That's Maya 1 Josh 0 (Maya)_

 _My time will come just you wait (Josh)_

 _Can't wait :D (Maya)_

 **(GMW)**

''Hey '' Riley greeted as she walked up to Zay who was standing at his locker looking through his books.

Zay looked up then looked behind him to see who she was talking to

''I'm talking to you Zay'' Riley laughed

''oh right umm hey'' Zay replied confused as to why she was talking to him seeing as she hadn't done so in a while

''how are you''

''ugh I'm really annoyed I'm trying to find my English paper that I needed to hand in last week and if I don't give it in today I get a detention''

''yeah I got detention all week''

''really you''

''yeah crazy huh, I've been trying to get one for so long and now that I've got one I really wish I didn't''

''what did you do''

''Wait Maya hasn't told you''

''she's suspended remember and plus my phone died''

''oh well I told the principal the truth about what happened between her and I and she is officially unsuspended''

''wait you told him it was your fault''

''you sound confused''

''not confused just surprised that's all''

Riley looked at him and after a long silence between then she spoke up again ''may I ask why''

''why I'm surprised''

''yeah''

''well it's just that it's kind of a different side compared to what your normally like''

Riley gave him a confused look

''the Riley you've been recently would never have done that, told the truth I mean. But the old riley the one who was one of my closest friends would always tell the truth. I guess I'm just saying I like that the old Riley is coming back''

''yeah I guess I have changed quite a bit''

''well if you are keep going like this telling the truth and being a good friend and all then I guess Lucas is a lucky man''

''I've noticed you to have been getting pretty close lately''

''yeah it's good to have my best friend back''

''he missed you a lot to''

''hey I never said I missed him and I bet he didn't either''

''you didn't have to, the way you guys talk about each other is enough he's lucky to have you''

Zay smiled

''Hey so Lucas and I were gonna see a movie after school''

''it's ok don't really wanna interrupt your date''

''oh it's not a date just hanging out plus Elliot will be there as well''

''what movie are you seeing''

''Lucas and Elliot found some new superhero movie they wanted to see. You in?''

''yeah I'm in''

''cool I'll get Lucas to text you where were meeting''

''sounds good I'll see you later''

''yep, oh and Zay one more thing''

''yeah''

''here your English paper'' Riley said as she pulled out a crumpled up paper which she saw on top of a pile of books in his locker

''I knew that was there''

''sure sure''

 **(GMW)**

 _ ** _A/n_ Hope you liked that chapter sorry it was so short i promise that next chapter will be longer. Also another thing i wanted to say was when i first uploaded the chapter and i didn't work properly I got a pm from someone telling me something was wrong with it. If this person didn't say anything i would never have know so please feel free to leave a review or pm me anything if there's something wrong with the chapter or even any questions or ideas you have. You guys are the best ;p L**_ _ **et me know what you want to see happen next.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/n Hey everyone I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in AGES not gonna lie I kind of forgot about this story then someone messaged me and asked me if there was going to be another chapter and then I remembered. I also kind of forgot what i had in mind for this story so I tried to pick up where I left off but hopefully I can look back at my notes and see what I wanted to do. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 **Chapter 13:**

''Maya your back'' Farkle cheered as he ran up and gave Maya a hug at her locker.

Maya didn't hug him back but instead just squinted her eyes.

''wow giving Maya a hug without her permission everyone know not to do that Farkle, you got some death wish or something'' Elliot asked

''I had a momentary lapse of confusion''

''then why are you still holding onto me'' Maya questioned, eyes still squinted

''I'm mostly just scared of what may happen if I let go, usually this is the time I would get Lucas to step in to'' he coughed ''detain you'' Farkle said causing Elliot to laugh

''whose being detained'' Josh said as he came around the corner ''Wait judging by the look in Maya's eyes and the fear in Farkle's I'm guessing you hugged her without her permission''

Farkle just nodded

''man you got a death wish or something''

''fine, ok Josh I need your help''

''with''

''you're probably the only one out of us who can…..detain Maya''

''I'm right here'' Maya reminded

''so what do u actually need''

''ok I'm going to let Maya go and you're going to hold her long enough for me to get away''

''or this could be way simpler'' Josh suggested

''how''

''Maya can I've a hug'' Josh asked with his arms out

''sure''

''really'' Farkle questioned

''He asked you didn't''

''Ok here goes'' Farkle said as he let go of Maya and pushed her in Josh's direction

The Maya quickly turned and started running after Farkle down the hall.

''wow even I saw that coming from a mile away'' Elliot said as Josh nodded in response.

 **(GMW)**

''Dude how sick was that movie last night'' Lucas said

''It was off the hook that whole plot twist ending where the superhero was actually the bad guys daughter did not see that coming'' Zay replied

''I must say her outfit was on point and I love how even though she knew that her mum was evil she still gave her a chance and spent the time to hear her out'' Riley added

''I reckon we should do that again that was so much fun and the three of us haven't gone to see a movie together in ages'' Zay said

''yeah remember when we used to go out all the time you know big Zay and smiley Riley''

''Smiley Riley was never a thing''

''Ok well she may not be a fan of her nickname but I think mine has a bit of a ring to it. Big Zay. Kinda rolls off the tongue don't you think''

''I am updating your contact name as we speak'' Riley said and she typed in the new name to her phone.

''you guys feel like doing it again it doesn't even have to be the movies it can be anything'' Lucas asked

''I'm in'' Zay replied

''same and I have the perfect idea''

''I'm listening'' Lucas said

''let's go to the mall''

''YEAH'' Zay said at the same time Lucas said ''NO''

''wait you actually want to go to the mall'' Lucas asked

''you don't'' Zay asked

''why would you want to go to the mall you hate shopping''

''correction used to hate shopping''

''what changed'' Riley asked

''well I've been with Maya a couple times and I've found shopping with girls is so much better then with guys''

''girls go into every shop'' Lucas reminded

''but they find all the bargains and spend less money''

''that makes literally no sense''

''you know what would make sense, if we go tonight''

''No'' Lucas said again

''come of its late night shopping, Zay could use a friend and we can call Maya as well''

''oh she's busy tonight'' Zay said

''doing'' Lucas asked

''she's going out with Josh''

''THEY'RE GOING ON A DATE'' Riley screamed in shock ''HOW COULD I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS''

''No no no no no not a date''

''you said they were going out''

''yeah as friends''

''ok good''

''would it really be such a bad thing if it was a date anyway'' Lucas asked

''oh I don't care if they go on a date or not that's completely up to them I would be annoyed if Josh didn't say anything to me. I am his niece after all''

''well I can confirm that it is defiantly not a date'' Zay said

''so what are they even doing on this not a date'' Lucas asked

''don't actually think they've planned anything''

''such a Josh move'' Riley said at the same time Lucas said'' Such a Maya move''

''aww couples who think together stay together'' Zay teased

''anyway back to our hangout you guys free for the mall tonight'' Riley asked

''I'm in'' Zay said

Lucas didn't asker

''Please Lucas'' Riley begged

He rolled his eyes

''please please please please plea-''

''Fine'' Lucas said cutting her off ''I'll come''

''yes ok so we can meet after cheerleading and hockey practice''

Both the boys nodded and agreed

''ok I'll see you guys later'' Riley said as he hugged Zay and gave Lucas a quick kiss on the cheek ''I gotta go find my dad he forgot to take his lunch this morning''

 **(GMW)**

Maya was on her way to her next class when she saw Riley walking down the hall in front of her

''Riley'' She called but she didn't hear

''Riley!'' she said louder

''Riles'' she said even louder as her walk slowly turned into a jog ad she tried to catch up the brunette whose attention she had just caught.

''Hey you back at school'' Riley smiled as she spun around on her heel to face the blonde who had finally caught up to her

''yeah I am''

''look I just wanted to say I'm so sorry that I didn't tell the principal the truth earlier. It was wrong and the more I hid it the worse I felt and I also felt so relieved once I got it off my chest''

''I'm glad that you did end up telling the truth. It's funny because the morning that it happened Josh sent me a message telling me that that day was going to be a better one. It was like he knew you were going to do it''

''yeah well he was kind of the one who helped me do it. I was going through something and he was there and was ready to talk when I needed it most''

''are you ok now''

''I'm getting there''

''well just know I'll be here for you if you need, just as long as you don't get me suspended again'' Maya joked

Riley laughed ''don't worry there's no chance that will happen anytime soon. Also speaking of Josh is he in your next class''

''yeah why''

''can you give this to him he will know what it is'' Riley said holding out an envelope with something inside it.

''sure no problem''

''thanks''

Then Maya's phone buzzed in her back pocket

''sorry its Elliot''

''what does he want'' Riley asked

''he forgot a pen and wants me to bring him one''

''Honestly my brother would forget his head if it wasn't screwed on sometimes'' Riley joked

''Haha that is so true'' Maya agreed

''ok I'll let you go I've got to get to class anyway, I'll see you later?''

''yeah will do'' Maya waved as she turned in the direction of her locker.

 _ **A/n Hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry it took so long to update if you have anything you want me to include in the next chapter please let me know and i'll try remember to actually update the story haha. I know lots of people what more Joshaya so i'll try include more of that for you guys. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Thanks X**_


End file.
